Remember The Past
by ShotThunder
Summary: Haruka is searching for her long-lost sister. While the search is going she finds hidden secrets-and new family members than expected. Haruka/Michiru, Makoto/Ami fic. Main POV's of Haruka and Makoto. Please Read and Review. Disclaimer on account. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Remember the Past

Remember the Past

Makoto shivered as the chill easily sliced through her thin pants and shirt, both soaked through from the rain. She'd already shunned the other's from this alley, she'd made it hers'. She looked around, finding a tattered blanket soaked in puddle near a dumpster. She uncurled her body just enough to tug the blanket to her. She winced as she saw her hands shaking, ringing the water from the blanket before putting it around her. It only served to add a layer for the chill to freeze through.

The seventeen-year-old brunette felt her stomach drop and jump and lurch inside her stomach. At her first step her legs gave out and she fell, hard and ungracefully, to her knees. But she stood anyway and slowly, leaning heavily against the uneven brick wall, she made her way to the main sidewalk. Few people where out, and those who where were dressed in heavy clothes and dry under large umbrella's. Makoto kept her head down and grunted as someone roughly shoved into her.

"Disgusting." The person grumbled as he continued past her. Makoto winced but didn't say anything, just continued her way down the street. Slowly, seemingly hours later, Makoto made her way to the 'Home for the Homeless' shelter. She gasped as she tripped on the icy steps. She looked up, blearily through the sheeting rain, and almost sobbed when she saw the chains, nailed boards, and locks across the doors and windows. The little strength she had still in her body faded. She collapsed on the steps, staring up to the clouded night and shining stars, the moon cast a ghostly glow across her dirty features.

"_Haruka! Haruka, wait up! You're too fast! Haruka!" The blonde laughed as she slowed down and turned around._

"_Hurry up Mako! Your so slow!" The brunette stopped running and pouted, tears in her eyes as she looked at her older sister. The blonde in turn stopped running and blinked. "Mako?" She tipped her head to the side and stepped closer to her sister._

"_Your so mean to me Haruka! I'm sorry I'm not as fast as you, or as strong as you, or as tall as you, but you don't have to be so mean to me Haruka!" Makoto said as a tear slipped down her cheek. She turned and ran down to the river bank, away from her blonde sister._

"_Mako! Mako, you can't swim yet, get away from the water!" Haruka yelled as she ran after the brunette, tackling her before Makoto got any closer to the water. Makoto sniffled a little and quickly pulled away from Haruka. Instead of continuing her run from the blonde she sat in the mud and wiped at her cheeks. Haruka sat next to her and reached out, holding Makoto's hand. "Sorry Mako, I forget you're a softy." Haruka said softly. Makoto nodded and sniffled a little. "Your really not that slow Mako, and you almost had me when we where playing yesterday. And see," Haruka stood them both up and put her hand between the space between Makoto's head and Haruka's nose, "your really not that short either!"_

_Makoto nodded again and giggled a little when she took her sister's arm in a playful hold. "Maybe one day I can be just like you, Haru!"_

_--_

_The sights where bleary and the sound seemed to pulse behind her ears. No one seemed to notice the small blonde who stood, bleeding from her temple and tears running down her cheeks, amidst the raging of the panicking adults._

_A pretty young woman with light brown hair, and an equally young man with blonde spiky hair stood over the blonde. The woman bent and smiled as she caressed Haruka's cheek. "Hi, Haruka. I'm your new mommy, and your going to be so happy with us." The woman stood back up and Haruka looked up as her new mother turned to another woman. "Thank you, for letting us have her. It's so sad that she lost her whole family. Don't worry, we'll take really good care of her."_

"_Mako? Where's Mako?" Haruka whispered as her surroundings faded and fell away, she fell into a hole of blue fire and melting shrapnel. "Mako!"_

"Mako!" Haruka awoke with the foreign name spilling from her lips. It took her a moment to realize that her surroundings weren't that of a melting airplane, and that the hand on her back wasn't that of a concerned adoptive mother. "Michiru?" She gasped as her hand softly caressed her naked back.

"How are you feeling Ruka?" Michiru asked as she moved in front of the lightly sweating blonde. She rested her hands on Haruka's face, feeling to make sure that she didn't have a fever. Haruka smiled, grasping Michiru's hands and gently kissing her palms.

"Fine. A little shaken, but fine." Haruka assured as she smiled at Michiru. Michiru smiled at her and used one hand to smooth her fingertips across Haruka's cheek.

"Don't worry, Ruka. You'll find her. I'll go make us some hot chocolate, you get comfortable." Michiru smiled at her blonde haired lover as Haruka did as she said. Michiru leaned down and kissed her softly. She then got up, slid on her aqua cashmere robe and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

"The only problem with finding her, though," Haruka sighed when Michiru returned with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, she smiled when she saw the marshmallows in her drink, "is I don't even know who she is."

"Ruka, you know who she is, just not what she looks like, or where she is." Michiru against kissed her lips. "Don't worry."

They fell asleep not long after, both comfortable and warm in there large bed while the rain pounded outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Uncle Haruka! Uncle Haruka, wake up!" Haruka groaned as she felt a light weight jump on her back. Turning her head, sliding her tousled hair from beneath the large pillow, she cast a sleepy glare to the excited five-year-old. "Auntie Michi, Uncle Haruka's awake!" Hotaru called as she proceeded to throw the pillow from her uncle's hands and shake roughly at Haruka's shoulders'.

Michiru entered from the bathroom she'd slipped into moments before and smiled at her grumbling lover. "Haruka, don't tell me you forgot Sestuna had us taking care of Hotaru for the next two weeks." She leaned against the door lightly, Haruka felt wakefulness slap her in the face as she saw Michiru.

Michiru's aqua hair was still wet from the bath she'd just gotten out of, a blue towel wrapped around her loosely. Haruka's eyes followed a water drop down Michiru's long neck before it slipped beneath the towel. "Uncle Haruka!" Hotaru's sudden yell into her ear broke Haruka of her fantasizing.

"Hey, Hime-Chan." Haruka said as she tousled her nieces' hair playfully. "How are you?" Hotaru babbled after the open-ended question was asked, seeming to tick things off on her small fingers. Haruka chuckled and nodded at the right times, eyes flickering between the hyper child and her amused lover. "That's great, Hime-Chan. But could you do something for me?" Hotaru quickly quieted and stared wide-eyed up at the blonde. "Get me a glass of water from the kitchen? Thank you, Hime-Chan." Haruka called as Hotaru ran from the room.

"You did remember we said we'd have her for the next two weeks, right?" Michiru asked quietly as she slid the towel from around her body and slid on her clothing for the day.

"Yeah. Just didn't know those two weeks, where These two weeks." Haruka explained, running her hands through her hair and across her face before she stood and went to the bathroom.

"You don't mind, do you?" Haruka shot her a look after Michiru asked the question. Michiru smiled and nodded, moving a piece of blonde hair behind Haruka's ear. "Good. Get dress, Hotaru will be back soon."

"Hey!" Haruka yelped, causing Michiru to turn around from her pursuit to the bedroom. "You forgot something." Michiru tapped a finger to her lips as she looked thoughtful, eyes playfully looking around the room.

"I did? Now what could I forget?" Michiru finally asked, her eyes landing purposefully on Haruka's pouting features. "Oh, that's right." She moved closer to the blonde, reaching up to her cheek. "I forgot to give you a morning kiss." Haruka nodded exaggeratedly and puckered her lips. Michiru laughed and gave her a rather deep kiss. "Hotaru, you dress." She said when she pulled away—the little girl could be heard in their bedroom. Haruka chuckled when she saw the clothes neatly piled on the bathroom counter.

A quick shower and clothes' change later the threesome sat at the dining room table, eating breakfast while Hotaru babbled away about the time spent sense their last visit. Haruka nodded and chuckled, attention caught between her small niece and the phone that refused to ring. Michiru seemed to notice her split attention and grabbed Hotaru 's babble towards her.

"Do you want to go to the new amusement park, Hime-Chan?" Haruka asked when Hotaru took a breath. Michiru shot her a look around the table, something between 'is-everything-okay' and 'you-know-what-Setsuna-would-say'.

"Really? Can we, Uncle Haruka, Auntie Michiru?" Hotaru asked, wide-eyed as she looked between them.

"Of course, Hotaru." Michiru said with a smile as Haruka nodded. Hotaru squealed, jumping from her chair to squeeze Michiru in a hug before running to Haruka and jumping in her lap to explain what she wanted to do there. "Hotaru, will you help me collect plates'?" Hotaru pouted a little bit but conceded when she felt Haruka pat her back a little in encouragement.

Haruka lifted her hands up when Michiru stood in front of her. "I know what your going to say—"

"Do you? Well I'll say it anyway, Haruka you are going to be responsible when Setsuna hears about this, because you know she will." Michiru stated calmly, giving her surprised blonde a smile. "I wouldn't make Hotaru sad, but I don't want to face Setsuna's wrath." Haruka simply nodded, watching Michiru walk away as Hotaru called for her.

--

Makoto woke with a jerk, a hard kick to her stomach rolling her from the steps. "Wake up!" The husky voice was nothing more than a growl that promised violence. She blinked, squinting up as a black form followed down the steps. "Come on, get up." When Makoto slowly got her eyes adjusted and stood she noticed the man was an unshaven, beer belly cop whose uniform was notably too tight for his arm and stomach. And the tie he wore seemed to be choking him, his face red and forever in a scowl.

"Now, what have I told you vermin about being seen in public." That's when Makoto saw the baton in his hand, she winced every time it smacked into the open palm of his other hand. "Now I have to bring you in, file papers', and waist my time." A smile split his thin lips, spittle pooled at the corner of his lips. "Or you could do me a favor." Instead of waiting for her answer he grabbed her arm and pulled her around the corner.

"See," He growled as Makoto leaned against the wall he'd thrown her to, "I can be fair to everyone." Makoto's almost lifeless green eyes narrowed a bit as he started unzipping his pants. Makoto growled and tipped her head down, thoughts running through her head. "Hey! Look at your superior!" He yelled, grabbing for the baton he'd slid back into his belt. Makoto looked up, but as she did she almost moved her hands. "What are you—" His words where cut off when Makoto's hands around his neck tightened. His wide, watery eyes bulged even more, red face turning purple.

She didn't say anything as she let him go, breathing a sigh of mixed relief and disappointment when she heard him unconsciously gasping for breath. She walked away, to the subway she knew no one would probably be on right now, maybe she could get some more sleep before hunger took over again.

Just as she'd predicted no one but a few scattered business and college students where around, waiting for the train. When the train approached she winced at the bright lights when she got on. She moved to the only empty car and stretched her long body out on a seat, wincing at the aches and pains she knew where from where the officer had obviously been trying to wake her up before.

The next stop required Makoto to open her eyes briefly. Only a small woman with short blue hair, looking tired and physically weary, entered the car she was on. The woman took the seat across from Makoto, giving her a smile when she saw Makoto's green eyes looking at her. Makoto quickly gave a small smile back, surprised at her eagerness, before she bit it back and closed her eyes. The blue-haired woman didn't say anything, simply took her book out and read.

Makoto snoozed through the ride, again opening her eyes at the next two stops, but the woman didn't leave and no one else entered the car. The thirst stop the woman stood and Makoto felt her heart drop a little, she'd enjoyed watching the young woman while she'd read. But instead of doing anything she just opened her eyes briefly than closed them again.

"Here." Makoto opened her eyes in surprise at hearing a soft voice speak directly above her. The blue-haired woman was holding out a neatly wrapped sandwich to her. "You look hungry." Was all she said before she set the sandwich down on the seat beside Makoto and exited the car. Makoto watched her with wide eyes before looking at the sandwich. Maybe she wouldn't go as hungry today. Makoto thanked the woman in her mind as she unwrapped a corner of the sandwich. She moaned quietly at the first real food she'd had in what seemed like forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Makoto eventually had to leave the subway train, because eventually people started entering the car. She still had half the sandwich, hidden carefully in the folds of her dirty clothes. She wandered through the back alley's, finding the alley she'd claimed as hers' would be harder this way, but was necessary with the surge of people. By the time the darkness of midnight came she finally gave up and fell behind a line of trashcans that had been abandoned by someone else.

Looking to the sky she winced. The stars where half-hidden, the sky seeming indecisive; whether to rain or not. She hoped it wouldn't rain, rain meant that the half-dryness that had returned to her clothes would fade and that the wind would return and bring the chill that had made her body shake and her hair freeze. Sirens' passing by made her wince—remembering the policeman from earlier.

She knew the consequence of not doing what the police ordered, but she couldn't control the urge to be free anymore. She gave a silent snort as she looked around. Freedom came at the price of life, it seemed.

"Rei, I'm serious. Something needs to be done." Makoto looked up. It was the voice of the young woman from earlier. She peeked around the trashcans and watched as the blue haired woman talked to a long, black haired woman who seemed to be the same age as her.

"Ami, you know that's never going to happen. The politicians', they only care about the people with money." Rei said as she rested a hand on Ami's thin shoulders. The stopped walking a little away from where Makoto hid.

"But, you should have seen the girl on the subway. She looked so drawn, so much older than I'm sure she is. And just looking at her, hurt. Physically hurt." Ami pleaded, looking to her friend for support.

Makoto leaned a bit closer to them, trying to hear more. However it only caused her to loose balance and fall into the trashcans that had hidden her for a short time. The women turned in surprise, both wide-eyed as Makoto groaned and rolled from the metal trashcans that had fall on her.

"Are you all right?" Ami asked as she looked at the brunette, kneeling close to her. Makoto felt her eyes widen as her jaw open. She jumped up as panic took her, police where running towards them—one of them being the man from earlier. "Are you all right?" Ami asked again, standing in front of her with concerned eyes. Makoto gave her a small, sad look before she bolted down the nearest alley and away from the police who seemed intent on catching her.

Rei slowly walked up to her friend as the police apologized for the young woman bothering them and run to catch her. "Was that the girl from the subway?" She asked slowly, her brain working quickly as something nagged at her.

"Yeah."

Makoto hid in a small alcove of a building, barely breathing as the police ran down the alley, past her. It seemed that the nap on the subway and the sandwich from the woman named Ami would be the reasons for her wakefulness this night. That and the rain.

--

Haruka unlaced Hotaru's shoes and softly shimmied her foot out of the socks. Michiru giggled a little as she slid Hotaru into her pajama's. "I can't believe she fell asleep on the Ferris Wheel." She whispered, kissing the girls forehead before letting Haruka tuck her in.

"She had a long day, let her be." Haruka whispered back, resting her arm around Michiru's waist as they quietly exited the girls' room. They went about their normal nighttime ritual in relative silence, due both to their own exhaustion and weariness to wake the girl in the room across the hall.

When they both slid under the heavy blankets Haruka stretched and let her arm drape across Michiru's waist. Michiru picked up her hand and softly drew patterns and traced the lines in her palms.

"What's wrong Michi?" Haruka asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"Nothing Ruka. I'm fine."

"Liar."

"Maybe."

Haruka leaned up and softly pushed the aqua haired woman to her back, running her calloused hand across Michiru's face. "What's wrong Michi?" She asked again, staring her directly in the eyes.

"It's not the time, Ruka. Don't worry."

"Not the—Michi you make no sense sometimes." Haruka said as she smiled down at her, leaning to kiss her lips. "If now isn't the time, then there will never be a time."

"Who knew you could be poetic?"

"I have many surprises'." Haruka teased as she looked Michiru up and down pointedly. "Tell."

"You like taking care of Hotaru, right?"

"Hmm."

"And you always say you wouldn't mind taking care of her for longer, right?"

"Hmm."

Again hesitation seemed to take over the aqua haired woman. She took a deep breath and looked up at Haruka with determination.

"I want a baby, Ruka."

Haruka stared down at the aqua haired girl in surprise.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haruka gazed down at her, smile on her lips. She didn't say anything as she let her hands gently wander across her lovers' body, leaving the whisper of touches. Michiru had clenched her eyes after a few seconds of Haruka's silence.

"I know, it's not the time to be thinking of having a baby. Especially with the search we've going on with your sister." Michiru murmured, Haruka's fingers grazed her moving lips. "And I know you probably don't want to, but I just wanted to tell you what I'd been thinking about. Don't worry, I won't be getting sad or anything, I understand you need to think—or maybe not even think, it's okay if you don't want to have a baby now, or ever." Michiru choked out, tears burning behind her eyelids.

"Okay." Haruka said as she let her palm rest against Michiru's soft cheek.

"Okay?" Michiru asked as she opened her eyes.

"Okay." Haruka laughed when Michiru gave a soft squeal and threw her arms around Haruka's neck. It turned to a groan when Michiru gave her a deep kiss.

Haruka woke, murmuring against Michiru's neck. "Morning Michi." Haruka said after she'd woken a bit more and splayed soft kisses across Michiru's shoulders and neck.

"Why are you up so early?" Michiru asked quietly, soft giggle in her voice.

"Because I am." Was Haruka's answer before the door flew open and Hotaru greeted them for the morning. Haruka looked out the window and smiled, the sun shone bright and the trees waved just a bit. It would be a good day.

--

Makoto shivered and could imagine her lips where blue as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Slowly she pulled herself away from the alcove she'd shoved herself into during the night. Her brows forwarded just a bit as she tugged at the edge of her too big shirt, she felt her heart break just a bit when she saw it had frozen into the water that had pooled around her, as had her pants and the bottoms of her bare-feet.

Makoto squeezed her eyes tight and with a lurch of natural strength ripped herself from the ice that had incased her. She opened both her eyes and mouth wide, a silent scream shattering her mind as pain exploded from Makoto's feet and the parts of the pants that had been attached to both her and the ice were ripped apart as well.

When finally the pain dulled enough for Makoto to acknowledge that her throat hurt, she sat up and leaned against the building wall. Makoto looked down and gave a silent sob. The bottoms of her feet where bleeding heavily, creating a small puddle around her feet, and that her ankles where also lightly bleeding. And the pants that had once at least reached the top of her ankles now where badly ripped to her mid-calf.

Makoto knew she couldn't go to the hospital, she didn't have the money for them to actually do anything. Instead, she yanked off the blanket she'd used to keep her neck and some of her head warm, and ripped it into uneven strips, tying them as tightly as she could around her feet and ankles. Her stomach rumbled loudly, the reminder of food from the day before had been provoking her stomach that it needed more of that—instead of the maggot infested trash that'd she'd been diving for, for her whole life.

She limped her way down the back alley's again, wincing when she saw all the bright lights and loud peoples. It was too soon to go to the subway yet, she'd have to wait a few more hours before she could get some sleep without keeping her eyes' open.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When hours passed and the people thinned she made her way to the subway. She climbed on, again, the only empty car on the subway. She stretched her body, wincing widely as her feet touched the end of the seats.

"Hey, it's you! From yesterday!" Ami said when she entered the car. Makoto jumped up in shock, falling quickly back into her seat. Ami stood in front of her, the concerned look still plastered on her face. "Are you okay? You don't look well."

Makoto shook her head and lurched away from the hand Ami reached out to her with. "I didn't mean to surprise you, sorry. What's your name? I'm Ami." Ami said quietly, taking a seat next to the hunched over brunette. Makoto stared at her. "Can you talk?"

They where shaken as the subway stopped. A group of young men, looking like they where looking for trouble, entered the car. Ami opened her mouth to say something else, Makoto's hand quickly covered her lips. Ami caught on as she too caught the sight of the men. Makoto kept one eye on the boys as she lifted her hand from Ami's mouth and delved it instead into her shallow pocket.

"Hey, look man." One boy said, nodding to the two women. "What about them? Don't look so tough. A homeless and a weak one." Makoto felt both her eyes narrow as the groups full attention was turned to them. Ami gasped next to her both pushing nearer to Makoto and pulling away as well.

Makoto didn't know how many there were but guessed they where all with weapons, making whatever number it would have been higher. The smallest one bent at the waist, hands in his baggy pockets, smirking down at them. "Hey there, hope you two don't mind us."

"Yeah, mind us stealing all your money." Another one squeaked out, sounding like he just hit puberty. That garnered a chuckle from the boy, again it was the smallest who pulled out a pocket knife and pointed it lazily at them.

"Just give us whatever you have, and we might leave you alone." He said, clear brown eyes taking in Ami's form. It only took a minute for Ami to give them her cash and the diamond earrings she had on. And it only took a minute for the boys to start arguing and yank Ami from her seat. "I took it, it's all mine. Just like she is, until I'm through!" The short one said, venom in his voice as he toyed with his knife.

Makoto moved quickly, taking the knife out and standing as well. The fight that it insinuated eventually had the boys on the ground and Makoto hunched over from a well place hit, Ami had sometime or another been shoved away and sat on the ground, watching wide-eyed. "Damnit! I refuse to loose to a Homeless!" Another boy, lanky and with a drawn face, pulled a small handgun from the back of his pants. With a shaky hand he undid the safety and shot twice, each hitting Makoto in her chest. The car shook when it stopped, and just like that the boys had left, limping and shocked, out of the subway.

Ami moved over, turning Makoto over from where she'd fallen on her chest. Her eyes widened and a soft hiccup exited her lips. Blood was quickly spreading from Makoto's right shoulder and upper right chest. A scream split from her throat and she slammed her hand in the door as it moved to close, dragging Makoto out of the car and onto the platform. "Someone, call the ambulance, please!" She called as a thin group of people surrounded them.

--

Michiru seemed on cloud nine the whole morning, making a larger than usual breakfast and even though Haruka drove Hotaru to school she still tried her hardest not to leave Haruka's side. Michiru leaned against her while they watched a movie, grin still on her lips. "You know, you smile enough and it'll be caught on your face forever." Haruka teased, running her fingers through Michiru's aqua hair.

"I'm too happy Ruka!" Michiru said, turning to direct her smile to Haruka. A knock at the door drew both adults attentions to the front door.

"I'll get it." Haruka said, standing up slowly, she stretched as she made her way to door. "Hino-San, how nice to see you." She said, waving her arm for the Private Investigator to enter. "Can we get you anything? A drink, a snack?"

"No, Tenoh-San, but thank you. Hello, ma'am." She said to Michiru who walked over to them when she heard Haruka greet the P.I.

"Hello Rei, what do we owe the pleasure?" Michiru asked, her smile turning to a strict line of her lips when she saw the seriousness on Rei's face.

"I may have some news on your sister, Tenoh-San." That still both women before Michiru ushered them to the dining room table. After a few moments of silence Rei sighs and pulls out the folder that she'd made of the information she had and had been given. "Your sister, you say, would be seventeen—eighteen soon, right?"

"Right."

"Brown hair, green eyes? Tall?"

"Yes. Have you found her?

"I believe I may have a lead but, so far nothing concrete. What I have right now is something I stumbled over by accident. I'll tell you when I have more information. I'll keep in touch." Rei said as she stood, shook both women's hands and left with a last wave to them.

"It's been two years looking for her, Ruka. This is the first hint of finding her." Michiru said softly, looking into Haruka's cloudy teal eyes. "Just be ready if it's not her, Ruka." Haruka nodded, smile splitting her lips as she stood from her seat.

"She might have finally found her. She might find her!" Haruka laughed loudly, pulling Michiru from her seat and dancing a little around the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When finally the two adults went to pick Hotaru up from her school, they where worried to see a few police cars around the area. "Uncle Haruka, guess what we heard was going on today! In the subway! Some kids where fooling around and shot someone! Or at least, that was Miki says." Hotaru explained when she got in the car.

"Oh really?" Michiru asked, Haruka felt a frown split across her features. "Haruka, slow down." Michiru whispered to her, reaching out and grabbing her hand on the gearshift. Haruka glanced at her, nodded, and slowed down to the legal limit.

"Yeah, they said that Aunt Ami was in the subway too!" That brought the car to a screeching halt, and Haruka wincing as she felt Michiru nails digging into her hand.

"Ami was in the subway when that happened!" Michiru yelped, flashing around to look at Hotaru. The small girl nodded and her excited face turned solemn. "Haruka—"

"To the hospital we go." Haruka cut off, already making a U-turn and heading to the hospital.

--

When the ambulance arrived, so did the police. After a moment of brief questioning the police decided to talk to her later, determining she was too distraught to answer questions accurately. Ami road in the ambulance with Makoto, explaining to the paramedics that she was an E.R. doctor and that she could stop the blood loss if they just gave her a little space.

Opening the clothes she winced, old and new bruises discolored naturally tan skin, an old scar ran diagonally across her belly, from her right hipbone to just bellow her left breast. Briefly she ran her hand over it, shivering as she recalled the feel to that of a past knife wound.

Shaking herself out of the shock of seeing such a gruesome scar she looked at the bullet wounds. The one at her shoulder was clean through, going through just her muscle tissue and would just have to be stitched and rested for a little while.

The other bullet was still remaining in her chest, probably still clanging inside her ribcage if Ami had to guess. It had entered on a clear shot through her right breast and must have nicked a bone and had gotten stuck inside of her body.

Grabbing a needle she filled it with numbing liquid, injecting it easily into the woman's torso. "Give me some sterilizer." She called, seeing the blood still heavily bleeding from the chest cavity wound.

When they arrived at the hospital Ami handed over Makoto to a group of doctors and nurses. She watched from outside the operating room, she took a shaky breath and looked at her quivering hands.

--

Haruka pulled up to the hospital, grumbling as she was the last to get out when she finally parked. The hospital was hectic, overrun with police and detectives, all waiting for their chance to talk with the doctor and homeless girl. Haruka followed Michiru and Hotaru to the waiting desk. "Is Ami Mizuno here? Can we see her? We're family." Michiru rushed out, worry on her face. The nurse sighed and picked up the phone.

"Yeah she's here. Through those doors, first room on your left. And keep it as quiet as you can." The nurse said, blowing loose strands of hair from her face as she ran to help a doctor that was calling for her.

The threesome moved through the door, each worrying about their family member. When they got to the room, they all paused before Haruka opened the door. Michiru gasped as she entered, Hotaru right behind her and Haruka standing in the doorway a bit.

Ami sat on a chair, holding the rail to the bed of another woman's hospital bed. She looked up when she heard the gasp. "Michiru, Haruka? Even little Hotaru? What are you all doing here?" Ami stood, stepping around the bed to be pulled into Michiru's hug.

"We were so worried Ami!"

"Shh. In the hall." Ami said, softly pushing away from her cousin to usher them out to the hall. "Thanks for coming, but I'm fine, really." Ami turned saddened blue eyes to the patients door. "That girl in there, she saved my life." That caused Michiru to again throw her arms around Ami and pull her close.

"I thought I lost my best friend. I always told you that the subway wasn't a place for doctors to be on." Michiru worried and scolded at the same time. Haruka chuckled and gently extracted her lover from a red-faced Ami.

"You should have called me for a ride if you needed one." Haruka said, pulling Ami into a firm hug.

--

Everything is so, cold.

Where am I?

Why can't I feel my body?

Do I have a body?

What am I?

And if I am something-

Who am I?

--

"Ami!" The small group turned seeing Rei running to them. "Oh Ami, I thought you had gotten hurt or something. Are you okay?"

"Yes Rei, I'm fine. Just a few bruises."

"Bruises! Ami is hurt!" Usagi said, coming up from behind Rei.

"Oh Usagi is here too?" Ami asked, more to herself than the rest of the group.

"Why do you have to ride the subway Ami, you could've gotten really hurt!" Usagi continued, tears on the verge of spilling down her cheeks.

"No really, I'm fine." And just like that Setsuna and Minako burst through the doors, rushing over to the blue haired doctor as well. "Don't even, I'm perfectly fine. I could even dance if I wanted to." Ami said, stopping the two from asking before they opened their mouths.

"Well that's good. Ami you know you shouldn't ride the subway, it's dangerous." Minako said, pulling the blue haired girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Minako, I think your hugs are more dangerous than the subway any day." Ami sighed out, rubbing her neck when Minako let go.

"But she is right, Ami. It's not the safest place for a young doctor like yourself." Setsuna admonished as well, giving Ami a more sedated hug than her blonde girlfriend had.

"It's good that you have such good friends, Ami." Michiru said, wiping at her eyes delicately with a handkerchief. "And I'm so happy your all right."

Ami sighed, looking back at the door. "I just wish she was too." The group looked through the small window at the door, blinking as they saw a battered looking girl on a small bed. "She saved my life, from the boys who had wanted to not just rob me. I hope she gets better soon." Rei sighed, recognizing her as the girl from last night.

"Ami, she doesn't have insurance to be here. They're going to kick her out as soon as she wakes up." She said softly, looking to her friend with sad eyes.

"I know. But I don't know what to do about it. Oh, I have to talk to the policemen, and you all shouldn't be out in the hall. Come on." Ami said, briefly bursting out her worried haze to pull everyone to the waiting room.

--

What is this?

Where am I?

Why do I feel so, alone?

Help! Help! Can anyone hear me?

What? What is that? That light, it's so beautiful, so warm. I know this light, it was my friend once. Oh God, don't tell me I'm dying. Can I die?

I won't die?

You promise?

Okay.

Her battered hand reached for the only light that shone in the darkness of her mind, her hand tightened in it.

Makoto's green eyes fluttered open and a breath sent the heart-sensors reeling in surprise. She looked around as the door opened.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A nurse entered the room, squeaking in surprise as she saw the sitting brunette. Makoto looked at her briefly, throwing the blanket away from her. The nurse froze for a minute, the bandages dropping from her hands. And just like that she blinked, turned and went to find a doctor. "Stay here." She said without a backwards glance.

Makoto looked after her, sitting with the IV connected to her arm. Her green eyes looked around, quickly recognizing the room as a hospital room. She pulled out the IV, wincing and pressing a few fingers to the blood that beaded there. Her brows forwarded when she didn't notice her clothes anywhere. Instead of her clothes she found closet doors and pulled on a pair of scrubs and some tennis shoes.

She exited the room easily, not feeling the pain from the bullet wounds due to the morphine they'd injected into her IV. She made her way to the double doors leading to the waiting room. Makoto winced as she saw the groups of people, reporters, police, and a group of girls standing out there. She turned instead and walked the other way, heading out the back exit.

--

The group looked up as a nurse rushed past. "I'll go see what's going on." She said, already on her way to the waiting desk "Megumi-San, is there a problem?" The nurse turned to her and seemed hesitant for a moment.

"Your patient, the one in room 392, woke up." Ami smiled and thanked her.

"It seems she woke up. I'll go see her, you all should stay back, that way she's not overwhelmed." After a few moments of talking the group to stay put Ami left to check out the patient.

"What, where is she?" Ami asked herself when she entered the empty room. Rushing back out she took a closer look around. No one besides a few wandering patients where out in the halls. "She didn't go out the front." She murmured, running to the back exit.

"Oh, Doctor Mizuno! Please, stop for a moment!" Ami stopped and turned around. A young medical student easily caught up to her, smiling down with warm brown eyes.

"Yes? What is it, Shinji-San?"

"Well I was wondering, if you'd like me to walk you home. Because of the incident. We could have dinner on the way too, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Shinji-San, but my cousin is driving me home. I have to go now, excuse me." Ami said in a rush, shoving past the med student to the exit. Shinji stood there for a moment, shock on his face.

"Damn." He sighed and walked away.

Ami opened the door with a grunt. "I thought it would be light, so people could actually get out during the fire." She grumbled quietly, looking around.

A quiet moaning caught her attention down a side-alley. "Hello? Hey, are you there?" The moaning quieted. Ami wandered down the alley, looking around the obvious places to find the missing girl. "Hey, girl? Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Where are you?" She called.

Ami sighed when her efforts turned up nothing. Turning she sighed before looking up. "Oh, I found you!" The girl swayed in front of her, green eyes dulled by refreshed pain. "You should have stayed in the hospital. Oh!" Ami gasped, the brunette fell into her arms with another moan; bringing the two of them to their knees.

--

Haruka sighed and scratched at the back of her neck, looking around. "Michiru, I'll be right back." Haruka said, standing and stretching.

"But, Ami will be—"

"I just need a quick walk around. To stretch my legs. I'll go see if Ami's ready for us to come say thanks." Haruka said with a smile, bending to give her a soft kiss before heading to the patient rooms.

She stretched as she walked, looking into room 392. "Huh? Where'd they go?" Haruka mumbled as she exited the room, scratching at her nose.

"Haruka! Haruka, come here-help me!" Ami called, waving her to help.

"Ami? Where did that girl go? The patient? Ami!" Haruka yelped as Ami pulled her out to the alley. "Hey, is she okay? I mean—" Haruka asked, seeing the brunette slumped against the wall.

"Help me get her into her room." That caused the brunette to jerk and turned wild eyes to them. "No, no, calm down. We have to get you help."

Haruka froze, eyes wide as she looked at the brunette. "Mako?" Haruka asked. Ami looked at her in confusion, the brunette stared up at her. "It's you, isn't it Mako?" Haruka walked closer, slipping to her knees in front of her.

Makoto forwarded her brows looking at the blonde in curious confusion. Haruka reached out and lightly touched Makoto's cheek. "Makoto!" Haruka laughed as she wrapped her arms around the brunette.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Makoto gave a choked breath, hissing as Haruka's arms around her tightened and agitated her wounds. She acted quickly, after the shock wore off, shoving Haruka off of her. "Haruka, be careful! Her bullet wounds—" Ami said, stepping forward when Makoto gripped her shoulder. Haruka blinked as she looked at the pain filled face of Makoto.

"It's you, I know it is Mako!" Haruka said, conviction easily read in her voice. Makoto just looked at her in confusion.

--

Who is this person? Who is Makoto? Am I Makoto? Why can't I, remember? Do I want to remember?

No! What is telling me that I don't want to remember? Why don't I want to remember?

Help, someone. Please, help me. Please help me, whoever I am.

--

Makoto gave a growl and stumbled to her feet, looking around for an escape. The only way out was around Haruka and Ami. Haruka stood as well, looking at Makoto—hurt in her eyes. "Makoto? Don't you remember? It's me, Haruka?

"Haruka, do you know her?" Haruka ignored the blue haired girl. She stepped to the brunette.

"There's no way around me. You can't run as fast as me, never could. Remember Mako, I'm better than you. I'm even still taller than you." Haruka gauged Makoto's reaction carefully, hoping for something like recognition to appear across the green-eyed girls features. A flash of recognition seared across her features to be replaced with enragement. Makoto didn't answer, instead swung her fist—catching Haruka across the jaw, causing in her to be tossed against the trashcans and ran past a surprised Ami. "Damnit! You can't get away from me, Mako! Not now, not after I just found you!" Haruka said, spitting blood out from where Makoto had caused her own teeth to rip her cheek open. Ami grabbed her arm when she moved to run past. "Let go, I have to follow her! I can't let her go! Not now!"

"Well you'll just have to wait a minute!" Haruka blinked, surprised as Ami's usually quiet disposure was ruined by the sudden shout. "I'm worried too. But you shouldn't be going running off after her. Do you even know for certain she's this Makoto person?" Haruka opened her mouth to reply, but instead of having an actual answer she just gave a strangled noise in the back of her throat and tipped her head away from Ami intense gaze. "And what would Michiru think, you running off after a girl you didn't even know was Makoto?"

"I guess, yeah I guess your right." Haruka finally admitted, tugging her arm from Ami's grasp. "Come one, we should go back inside. Tell everyone what happened." Haruka said quietly, walking quietly to the door. Ami nodded, smiling as she walked inside.

"See that's what you should have been—Haruka, Haruka! Stubborn, so, so stubborn!" Ami sighed, only seeing the last tail of Haruka's shirt as she rounded the corner of the alley that Makoto had ran down. She walked down the hall, toward the group that sat waiting for them. "Michiru, huh. Haruka, she ran after a girl—the one who saved me. Haruka called her Makoto. Do you know who this Makoto person is?" Ami asked, standing quietly in front of Michiru.

"Oh that stubborn girl! Where did she go?" Michiru asked, standing from where she sat with a sigh.

"Down the alley. But after that I don't know. Maybe we should go home—to your place, wait for her there?"

"Yeah, maybe. Well, we should round everyone up. Noone will be letting you out of someone's sight for a while."

"Okay. Thanks for putting us all up, Michiru."

"Anything for my cousin. Besides, I won't be letting you out of my sights either." Michiru said with a smile, loosely hugging Ami before they rounded everyone up to head to Michiru's home

--

"It's her, I know it is!" Haruka said to herself, following the tail of Makoto's clothes as she rounded corners' with ease. "Damnit, when did she get faster than me?" Haruka groaned, her shoulder nicking a buildings corner. "Slow down, Mako!" They eventually found themselves at a dead-end. Makoto looked around before turning to face the blonde. "Makoto, why are you running?" Haruka asked, breathing heavily as she stared at the brunette. "I'm not going to hurt you? God, do you even remember me? Or, yourself? Mom, Dad? Anyone—anything?" She asked, looking in sadness as she stared at the brunette.

Makoto felt her heart race, throb as pain shot from her chest and shoulder. She needed to sleep, to forget the pain. Her world span, the blonde that seemed so familiar moved closer. Makoto in turned stepped back, she gasped as her legs gave out, and she fell to her bottom, back against the wall of the building. Makoto took a few shallow breaths, her vision blurring into darkness—the last thing she saw was the too familiar teal eyes that looked down at her in worry. Makoto's lips moved in silence, mouthing a soft 'Haruka' before she passed out.

Haruka looked around in a panic before lifting the brunette into her arms and slowly making her way out of the alley. She flagged down a taxi, only half-mindedly telling him her address as she looked felt Makoto's forehead. "She's warm," Haruka whispered to herself, looking at Makoto's bleeding wounds, "probably infected." She handed the guy his money when they go to the house, Haruka slammed her foot into the door, carrying Makoto bridle style in her arms. "Michiru, open the door!" The door opened and Haruka shoved past, not glancing at the doors opener. "Get some bandages, she's bleeding. And she's warm, they're probably infected." Haruka called out, laying Makoto on the couch as she stripped her shirt from her.

"Let me look." Ami said, lightly pushing Haruka away to look at Makoto. Haruka blinked and looked around, surprised to see everybody there.

"What happened? Why's everyone here? Michiru?" Haruka said, stumbling when Michiru pulled her up and tugged her to the kitchen. "What happened?"

"Well, my cousin was in a shooting and you went bolting off to find some girl who might, or might not have been Makoto. Either way bringing her into our home without my consent and officially ticking me off." Michiru summed up as she placed a pot of water on the stove. "Yeah, I think that's about it." Michiru turned around, looking both angry and sad as she looked at the blonde.

"Michiru, I know it's her. I promise!"

"You left me and Hotaru in the hospital, Haruka! With no way of getting home, considering you have the keys'!" Haruka tilted her head down and stared at the floor, knowing whatever she said would only make her angrier. "I think you need to decide your priorities before we really decide on having a baby of our own." Michiru said quietly, brushing past her on the way to the living room. Haruka felt her heart break as she watched Michiru walk away.

"No, Michiru I—" Haruka started, the door swung in her face before she could finish. "Michiru." She breathed quietly, throat choking up as thoughts raced through her mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Haruka finally exited the kitchen she saw Ami just finishing with Makoto. She kept her eyes focused on the brunette who slept on the couch. "How is she?" Ami glanced at her, laying Makoto's hand on her stomach, and sighed.

"She'll live. But only barely. She should be at the hospital. But I have a feeling she wouldn't want to go, or wouldn't agree to have anything done to her anyway. I'll talk to the head of the ER, see if I can talk him into letting me bring some medicines' here for her." Ami stood, patting Haruka's shoulder. "We should let her rest for right now." And with that the blue haired doctor walked away from them. Haruka stared at the brunette feeling her heart throb.

She had caused her a lot of pain, this mysterious brunette who didn't seem to have any idea who anyone was. First with herself, than with Michiru. Was she honestly worth it? Haruka moved away a piece of brown hair that would have been in green eyes and swallowed hard. She still didn't know yet.

"Haruka." Haruka turned around, eyes hopeful as she looked up at Michiru, "I set up the guest rooms for everyone. Do you want to sleep out here, or will you be taking one as well?" Haruka winced, looking back at Makoto. The coldness of her lovers' usually warm tone was cutting. But she knew she deserved it, at least sort of.

"I'll stay out here. Make sure she's okay."

"Well, grab a blanket from the closet then. Goodnight." Michiru turned and went to their bedroom. Haruka watched after her with an expression similar to the death of a beloved pet. She sighed and stood, going to grab a blanket. Getting in a semi-comfortable position against the side of the couch she flipped on the TV, hoping for the sound to drown out the thud of her own heart.

An hour into an old, blank and white film a noise from the couch made Haruka jerk from her half daze and look up. Makoto's hazy green eyes where looking around. "Hey, your awake." Haruka said, throwing what she could of the tangle blanket away from her to kneel next to Makoto. Haruka smiled down at her comfortingly when Makoto practically jumped into the air and stared at her. "Don't worry, your not at the hospital. I'm Haruka. Your Makoto, my sister." Haruka growled when Makoto just stared up at her. "Do you even understand me?" Makoto blinked and tilted her head, nodding slowly. "You understand me?" Again Makoto nodded. "Than why aren't you talking? Do you not like me?" Haruka asked, voice sounding in a panic. Makoto shook her head and opened her mouth. Only something similar to a squeak exited her throat. "You can't talk?" Makoto shook her head. "Oh. Sorry." Makoto shrugged and tilted her head from left to right. Haruka watched as Makoto's green eyes looked around before resting on the TV. "Do you mind? I've watched the movie at least a hundred times, but I still love it." Haruka asked, turning back to watch the movie when Makoto gestured that she didn't mind.

"You know, I really hope your Makoto, or else everything I've done up until now will mean nothing. Including the anger of my lover." Haruka said two hours later, during the movie's credits. Makoto stared up at her. Makoto tilted her head and tapped Haruka's shoulder. Haruka looked at her in curiosity as Makoto gestured out a question. "Why am I out here?" Makoto nodded. "I kind of, pissed Michiru off." Makoto nodded slowly, watching as Haruka flipped throw through the channels. "So where have—" Haruka asked, turning around. She smiled just a bit and chuckled at finding Makoto asleep. "Wish I could sleep that easily." Another half-hour passed before Haruka gave up trying to sleep and turned off the TV. Slowly, a decision formed in her mind and she stood, creeping to her shared room with Michiru. Haruka sighed as she leaned in the doorjamb and stared at Michiru, who laid in the bed looking for all the world like she had no problems. With a quick prayer that Michiru wouldn't be too mad Haruka crawled on the bed, not bothering with the covers and curled around the aqua haired woman. Michiru gave a quiet moan at her lover's arms wrapping tight around her and turned into her just a bit.

When Haruka awoke it was to find Michiru staring down at her. "Haruka Tenoh. I do believe you have some explaining to do." Haruka sighed and nodded, sitting up from the soft bed slowly.

"I couldn't sleep. So I came in here and saw you sleeping so peacefully. I decided to sleep with you. Sorry. I'll go put some clothes in the guest room you made up for me." Haruka said quietly, already standing up. Michiru's hand caught her wrist and pulled her back down to the bed. "Michiru?"

Michiru stared at her before sighing and pulling Haruka close, Haruka rested her on Michiru's shoulder; breathing in her scent with deep breaths. "Do you know why I was mad at you, Haruka?" Haruka nodded. "Why was I mad at you?"

"Because I was irresponsible. Wasn't thinking everything through. Wasn't thinking of what was best for you, or Hime-Chan." Michiru nodded, running her fingers through Haruka's short blonde hair.

"You got it in one. Haruka, just think things through. I don't like being angry at you, it makes me feel bad. What's worse is I can understand your excitement at finding your sister, but that's not an excuse."

"I understand."

"Good. You don't have to put clothes in the guest room unless they're for Makoto." Haruka nodded. They could hear the rest of the house starting to wake up and the guests going about normal routines' but they continued sitting there, holding each other to make themselves feel better. A knock on the door broke them apart.

"Michiru, have you seen—Oh, good morning Haruka. Umm, I just made breakfast. Come down whenever your ready. And Setsuna just dropped Hotaru off at school." Ami informed before she scurried out of the room, face red from embarrassment. The two laughed softly, slowly getting up.

"Michiru, I'm sorry for yesterday. I'll try and think more forward." Haruka said as she slid on a new pair of pants and tucked in a black undershirt. Arms slid around her shoulders from behind as a soft body pressed up against her back. "Michiru, what are you doing?" Haruka asked in a gasp as the violinists hands slid down from her shoulders, lightly across her chest to rest on her flat stomach. Haruka caught the hands and brought them to her lips, gently kissing the delicate fingers. Michiru lightly tapped her lips before pulling away from her. Haruka turned with a small frown, meeting Michiru's playful expression with one of confusion. "Michiru?"

"Time for breakfast, Ruka." Michiru said as she left the room with a lingering touch to Haruka's shoulder. Haruka blinked before shaking her head and chuckling, shrugging into a loose, button down, dark gray shirt, keeping the shirt undone she exited the room and made her way to the kitchen.

Makoto was sitting at the table, slumped heavily against the table itself. "Morning, Mako. How are you feeling today?" Makoto looked up at her and gave a sad attempt at a smile. She lifted a shaking hand and tipped it back and forth. "Hmm. Hopefully it'll turn good. I'm good. Aren't you having breakfast?" Just as Haruka asked Ami walked over and slid a plate of food in front of Makoto. "Ahh, getting the pretty girls to wait on you, huh?" Makoto blushed and turned her attention to her food, shoveling it into her mouth quickly.

"Good morning Haruka." Ami said with a smile, setting her own plate next to Makoto she pulled at Haruka's arm and tugged her a bit away from Makoto. "Was she able to talk when you where children? She doesn't seem to be able to, that's why I'm asking."

"She woke up last night, briefly, that's when I found out she couldn't speak. But I don't know why—she could when we where kids." A question burst through Haruka's mind. "Ami, would someone be able to lose there voice if something cut your throat?"

"Well yes, if you didn't die first."

"We where, in a plane accident. About ten years ago. We lost our parents and Makoto was never found. Don't give me that look she didn't die, you just gave her a plate of food. But it seems possible to me that she might have gotten her throat cut and someone helped her. Maybe?"

"Maybe. Where did the plane crash?"

"Some where just out of the city, they've been working on getting the area up and running for a while now." Ami nodded.

"I'll have to check with Makoto. And I'll have to see her throat, something like that would leave at least a small scar." Ami tapped her lips with her fingers. "It would explain the scar on her stomach though. It looked like something had sliced right through her, tried to cut her in half almost." Ami sighed and looked up at Haruka with a sad smile. "I'll figure it out." With that said Ami patted Haruka's stomach and turned back to Makoto, who had her head tipped to the side with a bemused expression on her face with Minako talked to her in rapid-fire. "Oh no." Ami sighed, hurrying over to save the defenseless Makoto.

"Cut her in half?" Haruka asked herself, wondering just what her little sister had had to go through while Haruka had lived a rather well off life, except for the nightmares. She shivered and slid her hands into her pockets, walking over to a window to stare out. "What's worse, nightmares or not even knowing who you are?"

A hand clasped Haruka's shoulder, turning her to stare into green eyes. Neither spoke for a moment, then Haruka and Makoto both turned and stared out to the dawning world.

Behind them Michiru and Ami talked quietly, worry on their faces while everyone else just looked between the two pairs of people, finally seeming to come to a final conclusion that they should probably leave soon, to get out of the way.

thank you for those who read and special thanks to those who review! I'm having a little difficultly coming up with ideas for new chapters, so if you have idea's or requests please review them to me, I'd be very grateful! Thank You!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Haruka, Makoto. Ami and I where thinking we should go get new clothes for you, Makoto." Michiru said a little later when breakfast was finished and the two sister's had gotten their fill. Haruka shrugged and looked to a staring Makoto. Makoto blinked and smiled, giving a soft nod. "Good, then Haruka can you get the car ready and we'll get everybody out." Michiru said with a smile as she turned and made her way to the group that had settled in the kitchen.

"Mako, come on, the cars this way." Haruka said with a sigh as she grabbed her keys and lead the way to her car. Makoto followed, she winced at the bright light of day. "You okay?" Makoto nodded and gave another small smile. It took only a few minutes for Michiru to round everyone up and make sure everyone had a way to get home. "Are we all ready, Michi, Ami?"

"Yup, all ready. Just go on to the mall Ruka." Michiru informed, turning around to look to Makoto and Ami who sat in the backseat. "Do you mind going to the mall? Or is their something specific you'd like?" Makoto shook her head. "Are you sure? Well, okay." Michiru said and turned around, staring out to the road. "Haruka, I think he wants you to stop." Michiru said a few moments later, sighing as the police cruiser behind them motioned for them to pull over. "Now, Haruka!" She said with a little more force, placing her fingers lightly at her temple.

Haruka sighed and pulled over, rolling her window down with reluctance. "Where is he?" Haruka grumbled as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel. Eventually the policeman exited his car; Haruka rolled her eyes as she saw him from the side-view mirror. "A tubby one, who wants to fill his quota, great." Haruka sighed as she pulled out her registration and license. Michiru reached out and lightly pinched her arm. "Just being honest." Haruka whined, rubbing at her arm. Makoto smiled and shook her head in the backseat; her new family-so it seemed, where all rather humorous.

The cop placed his hands on either side of the car door and smiled into the open window. "How's it going, friend?" He asked, bulging eyes wandering around the car, shifting to glance twice at the brunette in the backseat; whom had grown very still and had their head tipped out.

"Fine, fine. Just trying to beat traffic to the mall." Haruka said, already handing over her forms.

"Thanks. I'll go check these, then be right back." He said, brows forward as recognition seemed to cross his mind. He turned back to his car.

"Your supposed to tell me what I did wrong, if I did anything." Haruka growled, eyes narrowing as she watched him walk away, snickering as she saw him tug at his utility belt. "Old fat guys shouldn't be doing work like that if they can't fit their own uniforms."

"Haruka Tenoh, you be nice." Haruka nodded and sighed at her lovers' scolding.

"Okay, okay." Ami looked to the still girl beside her, frowning. She scooted closer and rested a hand on Makoto's shoulder, the brunette jerked away.

"Are you okay, Makoto?" Ami's quiet question caused both the front seat passengers to turn and look to Makoto.

"Mako? Is something wrong?" Haruka asked attention focused on her estranged sister and not the cop that had made his waddling way back to them. "Mako, you can—"

"Here's your form's. Would it be all right if I checked the car?" Haruka stared at Makoto for a moment before turning back to look at the cop.

"Actually, no it wouldn't be all right. I don't know why you pulled me over, I was going the speed limit on this section of highway and wasn't swerving. Why did you pull me over?" Haruka asked, fire slowly simmering in her voice.

The cop jerked, as though taken by surprise. He straightened his back and plucked at his utility belt, stepping away from the car. "I have the right to pull anyone, at any time, at any place over if I so choose to. Now, can you all please step out of the car." Haruka growled low in her throat, narrowing her eyes dangerously before slowly unbuckling and getting out of the car. He smiled and squinted up at her, pointing by his cruiser. "Good, now can you all stand over there. I'll just do a quick search of the vehicle." He smugly said, turning his attention to the car.

Haruka leaned on the car with her arms crossed, leaning over to nudge at Makoto. "He's a real piece of work, isn't he?" Makoto gave a stiff swallow, leaning over to Haruka. "Huh, Mako?" Haruka asked, her low voice lowering as she looked into Makoto's fearful eyes. "Do you know him?" Makoto nodded, then shook her hand back and forth. "Sort of. How?" Makoto scrunched her face and clenched her eyes, hands pantomiming petting across her body. "You—" Makoto quickly shook her head as she heard the shock in Haruka's voice. She brought her hands up and loosely mimed choking. "Oh, it would have been by force." Makoto nodded. Haruka frowned deeply, slowly putting an arm around Makoto's shoulder. Makoto stared at her before rested her head lightly on the broad shoulder that Haruka offered. "Michiru, Ami." Haruka lightly called, motioning with her head over to them when she saw the cop attempting to tug himself from the drivers seat. "I don't like him, do either of you know a way for him to get out of my car?" Both shook their heads, confused as to why Makoto was leaning against the tall blonde.

"Haruka, can I talk to you, over there." Michiru asked quietly, already taking her hand to lead her away.

"Huh, okay. I'll be right back, Mako." Haruka said, patting Makoto's shoulder as she was tugged past. "What is it Michi?"

"Shh." Michiru whispered, watching her cousin and lover's sister closely.

"Huh?"

"Shh."

Ami lightly tapped her shoulder against Makoto's, smiling up at her. "Hey, you okay?" Makoto shrugged, attempting a small smile. "Makoto, you know that it's not just Haruka that wants you to be all right, right?" Makoto tipped her head to the side and shrugged. "I mean…" Ami sighed, coming up with nothing as she looked up into green eyes. "I mean if you'll let me I'd like to help you anyway I can. And I don't just mean physically, I want to be your friend." Ami muttered the last part in a rush of breath, blushing just a bit as she flickered her eyes between Makoto and the ground. Makoto blinked a few times, surprise on her features before they smoothed into a smile and she placed her hand on Ami's small shoulders, getting her attention. Makoto nodded and pointed to herself before pointing to Ami. Ami smiled, and nodded. "Good, I mean, that's good. Good, right?" Ami babbled just a little. Makoto smile widened just a bit, giving a confident nod as she looked to the blue-haired young woman.

"I do know you!" The cop suddenly yelled, eyes wide. "You where the girl on the steps." His nose suddenly crinkled, his lips turned up in a cruel smile. "And this time you won't get away." Makoto felt her eyes widen as she both pushed Ami behind her and stepped away from him.

"Hey, what's your problem!" Haruka snapped as she stood in front of Makoto.

"She assaulted a police officer; who was just, innocently, offering her some help. I can take her in." He snickered and stepped closer, thrusting his belly out to the tall blonde. "But I won't if she does me a favor." He smirked up at the blonde, bodily pushing her out of the way to get to the brunette. "You going to finish with my offer, or do you want me to take you in." He laughed. "Where I can still get my favor."

"I think it's time for us to go. Sense there isn't a report on her that I'm aware of, and there's no reason for us to have been stopped in the first place, I don't believe you can stop us from leaving. Have a nice day." Haruka said, smugness in her features as she ushered her family into the car. The cop gawked at them as they pulled away.

"Well, damn. How'd he know I was bluffing?" He murmured to himself, blinking as the car quickly faded from view.

The rest of the car ride to the mall was in silence, no one daring to break it. Half in fear of the karma it could produce, half in fear of saying the wrong thing. When they reached the mall Makoto blinked in surprise, people where seemingly ever where, and all in groups. Ami gently nudged Makoto, smiling up at her when Makoto turned her wide eyes from the groups of people and to Ami. "You okay?" Makoto nodded and smiled. "Good. Come on, the other two are already on their way in. Don't worry, besides your clothes no one will know who you are. You don't have to worry about anything." Ami said, grabbing Makoto's hand and pulling her gently toward the mall. Makoto looked around and gulped just a bit, nodding. She followed the others' into the mall, looking around in wonder.

"Where should we start?" Michiru asked, tapping her finger to her lips as she looked around. Turning she scrutinized Makoto before turning back around. "Come on, hurry up." Haruka groaned and patted Makoto's shoulder.

"We could be here for a while, just make sure Michiru doesn't get too out there for you." Haruka laughed as she caught up with Michiru. Makoto looked down at Ami as though to ask her what had just happened. Ami smiled and rolled her eyes.

"We can't choose family. Come on, before you end up with things that don't fit and get passed to Michiru." Ami teased as she followed her cousin.

Hours later they returned to the house, all four of them loaded with bags that where heavy with clothes. They all fell, some with less grace than others, into the couch. Slowly Ami and Michiru left to go to their rooms, Ami saying she'd stay for a while longer before she headed back home. "You wanna watch a movie?" Haruka asked, groaning as she leaned to grab the remote. Makoto nodded tired, eyes half closed. "Okay." Haruka flipped through the channels, stopping on an old war movie. Two hours later Haruka jerked awake from the daze she'd been in, looking around in surprise as she felt Makoto's head in her lap. "Hey, Mako, wake up. Get off of me, I wanna go to bed." Haruka mumbled, words a slurred mess. Makoto gave a whispery noise from between her lips and slowly sat up. "Hey, good night Mako." Haruka said, pulling her into a loose hug. Makoto nodded, squeezed Haruka's shoulders, then fell back onto the couch, stretching as she fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"_Hey, you can't be here! I said you can't be here!" The guard shouted at her, raising his baton to bring it down to her broken ribs. A hand grasped his arm. "Hey, who do—Oh, sir. I apologize! I was just trying to get the trash out, sir." She looked up, the images blurred by the pain her body felt and the fever that had taken hold of her. But even she could tell the guard was bowing deeply to a tall, stocky man with graying hair and a nice set of casual clothes._

"_You shouldn't hit children, they are our future, you know." She moaned as she heard this man's words. He spoke like her Haru, like her big sister. He turned to her and kneeled next to her. "Are you okay, little one." She stared at him a moment, before his image completely faded._

_She hissed as the knife swung at her throat, she dodged it and tackled the teen that had attempted to kill her. Her fists, she could feel, where bleeding and he'd managed to stick the two-inch knife into her arm right before she'd knocked him unconscious. Only when she heard the wet crack of bone breaking did her fists stop hitting the teen. She panted as she stared at him, his features a pulp of blood and meshed, dirty skin. Bloody and dirty. Just like her. She stood and looked around the ring. The men where laughing and drinking, woman eyeing her in either disgust or lust. The sir, as everyone called him, was smiling down at her and clapping his gloved hands, the scar across his cheek plucking at his swollen features. She glared at everyone and grabbed the teen by his leg, dragging him out of the ring for her next match. When she came back to the ring the sir was standing and announcing the next round._

_Two large men with a sword for each hand, both with old-fashioned samurai swords, entered the ring. She stared wide-eyed before dodging an attack. It was a blur of motion as she attacked and dislodged one man of his swords, she stared in surprise as his companion casually sliced through the man to graze her side. She stared up at him with wide-eyes, sure she was going to die. He smirked and raised his sword. It cut easily through her belly, to end at her hip. She was numb, staring down at the blood she was quickly loosing. Looking up she snarled and with a quick slice of her arm, his head rolled to the other side of the rather small, makeshift ring. The ring faded with the roar of the pleased crowd._

"_Go, run! If they catch you they will kill you! Run!" The sir screamed at her to run as he handed her a small bag of food. "I'll find you, don't worry." He stopped and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll live. Now Run!" His hand on her shoulder tightened and he shoved her. She stared as her scene changed into an endless pit, the once two-story fall now a never-ending well of darkness. She would have screamed, except she was unaware of how. She would have cried, except she forgot how._

--

"Makoto, Makoto wake up!" Makoto woke with a gasp, looking around hysterically. She blinked when she looked up into three worried faces, Ami running her fingers through her bangs. "Hey, your okay. Did you have a nightmare?" Ami asked as she smiled down at her. Makoto swallowed, her throat felt like cotton and her mouth like sand. She nodded and slowly sat up. "Are you sure that's it? You don't feel anything else?" Makoto looked at Ami with a semi-amused expression, shaking her head. "Well let me make sure." Ami said, reaching up to touch her forehead. Makoto caught the hand and shook her head.

"Ami, I think she's fine." Haruka said, laughing as she saw Ami's frustrated expression. "Come on, lets' get you two some breakfast." Haruka said, gently pushing Ami and Michiru to the kitchen. "That way she can wake up." Haruka winked at her sister and sat on the edge of the couch. "You okay?" Makoto nodded. "Good." Haruka smiled at her and patted her shoulder as she followed the two to the kitchen. Makoto watched after her. She smiled to herself. It was nice, having a family again. It was true, what Haruka had said when she'd first found her; she could hardly remember her past. When she'd been delusional after leaving the hospital she hadn't remembered the blonde that stood before her, just a vague sense of recognition that had fueled her to run for fear of what it could mean. Now that she was getting better she could remember flashes of the tall blonde who was her sister. But it was still blurred by years of pain and abuse from the sir. She sighed and stood from the couch, heading to the kitchen. These thoughts didn't fit her new life.

"Makoto, I want to check out your wounds after breakfast. Okay?" Ami asked. Makoto liked Ami she was polite and sweet. And extremely shy in a cute kind of way. The way Yoku had said she'd been, a long time ago. Makoto smiled and nodded, sitting at the seat that had been deemed hers. "Good. I want to check your gun wounds and your vocal cords." Again Makoto nodded. Looking around she smiled to herself.

Haruka sat across from her, cutting into a pile of hotcakes that had chocolate chips in them and where drowning in syrup. Makoto appreciated the warmth she gave, making her feel something like near security. She shook her head when she saw Haruka watch Michiru stand, she leaned around the chair when Michiru exited to the bathroom, then grabbed the woman's plate and stole a few more hotcakes and also grabbed the small bowl of strawberries Michiru had put out for herself. It didn't help that the blonde was the only thing Makoto remembered clearly from her past before the sir. Michiru came back and Makoto innocently went back to eating her hotcakes. She smiled at Ami when the two across from them went about this whole routine about the breakfast and strawberries, ending with Haruka pleading with her lover to not be mad and Michiru trying hard not to end up laughing. Makoto liked Michiru too, she was nice and kept Haruka from being over the top, though Makoto wasn't sure that the aqua haired woman wasn't over the top herself. She still liked her. Makoto turned her green eyes to Ami, who was giggling quietly, a blush quickly spreading across her features when Haruka made a teasing comment to her. Makoto knew the blue haired woman had been kind hearted when she'd seen her on the subway, but she hadn't expected so much from her. She made Makoto feel similar things to when Yoku had taken to her, though Makoto had a feeling that she wouldn't be used like Yoku had done to her. But at the same time, Makoto had a feeling Ami wasn't as harsh, cold as Yoku had been. Ami turned to her when she noticed her staring and blushed, giving her a curious smile. Makoto smiled back and straightened her back, proud to have attracted the smaller girls attention. "Hey Mako, you okay?" Haruka asked as she held Michiru's hand on top of the table. Makoto nodded and dug eagerly into her hotcakes. Yes, she liked having a family again.

"Are you ready for the check-up, Makoto?" Ami asked after breakfast was done and the dishes put out to dry. Makoto nodded, following her into the living room. "Haruka, can you stay around, I might need you to go get things from the pharmacy." Haruka nodded and sat on a nearby chair. Michiru seemed to think for a moment as she looked around before sitting on Haruka's lap. "I'd have thought you would want to go paint, Michiru." Ami said in surprise as she helped Makoto out of the scrubs shirt she'd yet to take off.

"I'll stay. If you need her to go, I'll need to go with her, I'm out of paints."

"I see. Okay, Makoto, I want you to squeeze my shoulder if I hurt you, okay?" Makoto nodded and rested a hand on the small shoulder. "Even if it's just a small pain, squeeze." Again Makoto nodded. Makoto breathed deeply as Ami lightly pressed against her bandaged torso. She gasped and squeezed her shoulder when Ami pressed on a tender spot near the lower bullet wound. "That's good. It's too close to the wound to be infected. Do you hurt any where else?" Makoto shook her head and took a few more deep breaths. "Ready?" Makoto nodded. Ami continued her light pressing until she came to the shoulder wound. "Do this hurt? On a scale of one to ten, how much does it hurt?" Makoto held up a few fingers and shook her head when Ami asked if it was as painful as the chest wound. "Good, this should be less painful. But I still want to get you some antibiotics to make sure you don't get any infections." Ami said as she turned and scribbled on a pad that she'd taken from the kitchen and tore off a sheet, handing it to Haruka. "Get these exactly, and pick up a few boxes of gauze so I can wrap the wounds in clean bandages." Haruka nodded and the two left the house after a quick wave to the two left. "Onto your vocal cords. Nothing I know of will work if you still have the ability to talk." Ami's look softened a bit as she looked to the brunette. "Do you know why you can't talk? Did something cut at your throat?" Makoto shook her head. "Okay, lets check your throat. Lift your head, now when I say so, I want you to try and hum, got it?" When Makoto nodded Ami rested her hands on her throat. "Now." After a few more tests Ami made a noise and took her hands back. "Well, I think your vocal cords are just weak from not being used. When was the last time you talked?" Makoto shrugged. "Okay, I want you to try and talk. Say my name."

When Haruka and Michiru returned the two left earlier where watching TV and eating popcorn. "So can you talk yet Mako?" Haruka asked when she saw them. Makoto shook her head and popped a handful of buttery popcorn into her mouth. Makoto took a deep breath and felt herself daze off. She refused to admit that she felt like crying, she refused to admit that she had cried when she'd been so frustrated that she threw the notepad against a wall. She sniffed a bit and blinked herself back to reality. She couldn't afford to be weak again. "Don't worry Mako," Makoto looked up to her older sister who smiled down at her with a sincere look of affection, "With our help you'll be able to again. She does have that possibility, right?" Haruka finally asked Ami.

"Yes. Her vocal cords are just severely underused." Ami replied, blinking from her own daze when a commercial broke the movie magic.

"See, we'll get you talking like there was no tomorrow, Mako." Haruka said as she smiled down at her. Makoto felt her heart throb as she fought back the bile in her throat and offered a tough smile, nodding. "Mako." Haruka said softly, she could see the pain in her sister's eyes but knew she couldn't do anything. "I'm sorry." Makoto nodded and patted Haruka's arm before turning back to the TV. "I bought the gauze, I'll just go put it in the bathroom."

"Okay. Makoto we should do that after you shower, so whenever you're up to it, just come get me." Ami said as she smiled to the brunette. Makoto nodded. Soon after she exited to the bathroom with a set of new clothes. Makoto was amazed at the warmth of the shower; it was a relatively new experience. The sir only allowed for group baths, and only his most expensively bought or best fighters got the first bath. So by the time Makoto had gotten in with seven of the other fighters' it was ice cold and you had to rinse quickly or you'd likely get a cold or possibly a fever. This was soothing and Makoto gave a soft sigh as the warmth of the water seeped into her sore muscles.

With a towel around her chest and a pair of denim pants resting on her hips Makoto exited the bathroom and brought Ami into it, trying to get her chest wrapped quickly so she could put on the new shirt. "Okay, I'll check them tomorrow, I'm not sure if I'll have to change them yet, but we'll find out." Ami said as she fasted the gauze with a safety pin. Makoto nodded and stood, stretching her back a bit she looked down to the blue haired young woman who was packing up the left over gauze and the ointment she'd put on the wounds. Makoto swallowed and with a hesitant heart, tried one last time.

"Ami." The whisper took both by surprise. Ami looked up, into Makoto's smiling, surprised face. "Ami." Again the whispered word that seemed to take all of Makoto's efforts escaped her throat.

"Makoto!" Ami laughed out, surprise and joy taking the two of them over. Makoto gave a whispery laugh and pulled Ami into a tight hug, tears running down her face. "You can talk, really, really talk." Ami breathed as she pulled from the strong arms of the brunette.

"Yes. Ami." Makoto said, swallowing as her throat was suddenly sore.

"Don't talk much, we'll have to work up to you having a full conversation without taking a break but, this is good!" Ami took her hands and raised them while laughing. "We should tell Haruka and Michiru." Makoto nodded. Makoto felt her heart jump and dive and laugh, she could talk! Finally, she could express herself fluently, well not fluently, but better. Now she had to show her sister, now she could talk too. All thanks to the woman that was leading her to the kitchen where Michiru was making dinner and Haruka was stealing what she could from the pots and pans and bowls around the kitchen. "Haruka, Michiru, we've discovered something." Ami said, excitement bubbling in her voice, she looked up to the green eyed brunette. "Something good." She finished. Makoto smiled down at her and raised her eyes to first Michiru, then Haruka, both of whom had stopped what they where doing and turned to them.

"Michiru. Haruka." Makoto turned her gaze from her shocked sibling to Ami. "Ami." She finished, her hand squeezing her new friends.

"You can talk." Haruka started lowly, eyes wide. A smile split her lips and she moved forward, pulling Makoto into a strong hug. "You can talk!" She laughed when she heard Makoto's soft laughter and the two cousin's laughter as well. "This is so good." Haruka said when she finally let Makoto go and lead her to her seat. Makoto smiled around in a wonderment of her own as she looked around, softly whispering her advice when she could. Makoto reveled in the proud look in her sister's eyes and the happiness in Michiru's. But it was Ami's proud smile and sparkling blue eyes that made her heart throb and her joy of being able to talk actually happen. Makoto felt a sort of peace wash over her as she watched Ami. "Hey Mako," Haruka said when the meal was over and Makoto made to go to the couch, "You do have a bedroom." Makoto blinked at her in surprise. "Yeah, come on. It's this way." Haruka said as she led Makoto to her room. "Is it okay?" Makoto nodded and Haruka gave her a squeeze around her shoulders', mindful of the wound that she'd forgotten about for a while. "Good. Night Mako. Sweet dreams." Haruka said and turned to go.

"Haru." Haruka turned at Makoto's use of her old nickname. "Night. Haru." Haruka smiled and playfully winked.

"Night Mako." Makoto smiled at her sister's back.

Makoto fell asleep easily, smile across her features at her accomplishment. And a blue haired girl on her mind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next morning a call came in, requesting that Haruka come to the racing track to test out the car they'd just had repaired. With a wink and smile the blonde left the house, joy filled in her heart. Michiru and Ami both went swimming some time later, leaving Makoto in the house by herself. With a heavy sigh she wandered around the house, taking in pictures and paintings, marveling as she saw they where by Michiru. For two hours Makoto wandered before coming to a on the terrace outside. The house had a nice view of the ocean and Makoto knew to stay away from it, the waves lapping at the beach where high and looked too strong for Makoto to do anything more than walk along beside them.

Haruka entered the house with a call to anyone left in the house. When she didn't get a reply she worried briefly before seeing the note that Michiru had left. "Makoto, where are you?" Haruka called, shedding her jacket on the coat rack. "Ahh, there you are." She smiled down at the surprise brunette as she took the seat next to her on the patio. "What are you thinking about?" Haruka asked after a few minutes of pensive silence.

"The past." Makoto breathed out, her throat still sensitive to the new act of talking.

"Oh? And what was your past?" Haruka asked, folding her hands behind her head as she looked over to Makoto. For a few hesitant seconds Makoto just stared at her, lips slightly parted.

"Bloody." She finally whispered, green eyes looking pleadingly up to Haruka.

"Bloody?" Haruka asked with surprise, recalling her own past memories. "Oh." She amended, remembering that Makoto's past and hers' where almost completely different.

"Oh." Makoto repeated, looking from her sister to the view ahead.

"Tell me about it."

They sat in silence for hours, neither willing to give first. When Michiru and Ami returned they shared a confused glance as they saw the two sisters' sitting in growing silence out on the deck. "What do you think happened?" Ami asked as they watched the two.

"I don't know. Should we go ask?"

"No, let them figure it out. It could be a sister thing."

"Maybe."

Makoto gave a loud sigh and yawned. "Years ago, when I first fought." She said, closing her eyes and resting her head on the back of the lawn chair. Haruka opened a lazy eye to look at her before closing it again and shifting just a bit on the chair. "She was older. Had a knife. First real, uh wound." Makoto gave a slight cough at her talking, reaching out to grab the glass of water that Haruka had brought out with her. "Killed, twice. Accidents." Makoto said, brows forwarding as she remember the frozen expressions of the fighters that had died by her hands. Both times there'd been no weapons and the fighters had, by no mistake, died from her fists. Makoto brought her hands into her lap and traced the scars, unseeing, across her knuckles. Haruka shifted uncomfortably but sat with her sister until she was done. "Police found ring. The sir, made me run. Told me he'd find me. Ami did first." By the time she finished her voice was a croak as she eagerly gulped down water. Haruka stared at her, in a stern 'that's-not-all-but-I'll-let-it-go-for-now' look. Makoto looked everywhere, trying to miss her sister's eyes.

"I see. Well, want to go see if the two water-girls are here yet? I think Michiru is going to let me take us out to dinner tonight." Haruka said after a moment, standing and stretching as she offered her hand to Makoto. Makoto took the hand and smiled up at her, nodding. "Great. Come on. Michi, what's for dinner?" Haruka asked, sliding her arms around her lover, who stood in the kitchen talking to Ami as she cooked something that smelt something like fish.

"Fish, rice, and if your patient cake for dessert." Michiru said, turning to give Haruka a quick kiss before going back to her cooking.

"What kind of cake?"

"You'll just have to wait, won't you." Michiru teased, giggling as Haruka fingers tickled at her ribs. "Stop, or I'll spill this!"

Makoto smiled at them going to sit beside Ami at the table. "Hi, Ami."

"Hey, Makoto. I see your getting better at talking. How's your throat?"

"Sore."

"You've been over talking?" Ami asked, raising a quick brow as she smiled to her new friend. Makoto raised her eyes up and attempted an innocent look. "Okay, okay. Stop." Ami laughed, patting Makoto's head when the innocent look slipped away to a warm grin. "How've you been today, Makoto?"

"Okay. You?"

"All right. I got a nice swim in, so I'm glad."

"Good." Makoto said as she gave her a wide smile, green eyes looking the small woman up and down.

"Dinners' ready." Michiru said, setting plates down on the table. For a while the dinner was quiet, everyone in peaceful silence before Ami sighed.

"I think, it's time for me to go home. Makoto's wounds are fine, you just need to clean them and rewrap them. And I've probably got calls waiting for me at my apartment. You won't mind driving me tomorrow, will you Haruka?" Ami said, looking over to Haruka.

"Do you have to go, Ami? I mean," Michiru sighed, "I worry about you all alone in that apartment of yours. Why don't you just live with Ruka and me?"

"Michiru, I'm fine. And besides I don't want to get in your way. After a while I'd just become a nuisance. And now you have Makoto, you don't have the room."

"Of course we do Ami, do you not see all the room?" Haruka cut in as well, feeling protective of her lover's cousin as if she was her own. Makoto looked at the blue haired girl in confusion and hurt. Ami wanted to leave? Did she do something wrong?

"Ami no leave." Makoto said, standing from her chair to look down at Ami. The other three looked to her in surprise. Ami felt her breath catch in her throat. "Ami no leave." She repeated, expression determined about it.

"Makoto—" Ami started.

"Ami. No. Leave." Makoto half growled out, eyes growing a dark green that seemed black in the light of the dinning room. With that she turned and left, slamming the door to her room just a bit. Haruka sighed after a moment and stood up.

"I'll go explain."

"No, I should." Ami said and hurried after the tall brunette. Haruka and Michiru looked after the two, one in confusion the other in mild worry mixed with a knowing smile.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Haruka asked absently as she sat down heavily in her seat, turning her teal gaze to Michiru.

"Yes you did, but that's okay. I'll explain later if they do what I expect they will."

"Do what?!" Haruka asked loudly, eyes wide.

"Not. That. Ruka." Michiru said slowly, nodding as she caught her lover's attention.

"Oh." Haruka said. With a forlorn sigh they both turned looked to where the two earlier had walked off to.

"Makoto, Makoto may I come in?" Ami asked outside the door. A muffled reply greeted her, she took it to mean she could come in. She bit back a small laugh as she saw Makoto laying on her bed, pouting to the ceiling. "Makoto, I have to go home, because it's my home. Just like this is now your home." Ami said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Makoto grunted. "Do you understand, Makoto?" Makoto sat up with a sigh, surprising Ami briefly, and turned her smoldering gaze to Ami.

"Ami no leave. Haru and Michiru and I want you here."

"I can't stay, Makoto. It's not my home."

"Why?" Makoto asked, desperation in her voice. Ami opened her mouth before shaking her head.

"I don't think you'd understand, Makoto." Ami finally said.

"Not an answer." Makoto replied right back, eyes gaining in intensity as she watching Ami. Ami simply shook her head and with a sigh stood up to go.

"I can't answer your question. I'm leaving tomorrow, for home. Don't worry Makoto, that doesn't mean I won't come visit you. You're my friend, don't worry." Ami smiled down at her before turning to leave the room. Makoto let a growl escape, she launched herself in front of Ami, effectively blocking her way. "Makoto!" Ami said, surprised.

"Ami. No. Leave." Again that was all Makoto said.

"Makoto, move." Ami sighed out, moving to step around the tall woman. Makoto stepped in her way. "Makoto!" Ami said with a bit more force, stepping the other way. Makoto swallowed hard and looked around, as though trying desperately to make a choice. When Ami moved to, again, step around her Makoto moved. She stepped took Ami's chin in her hand and kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ami's eyes' widened in surprise, staring straight into Makoto's dark green eyes. It took her a few seconds but she eventually pulled away, a gasp in her throat. Makoto slowly stood up straight, her breathing a little heavy and her eyes almost black. "Why did you—" Ami didn't finish her question. Instead Makoto bent again and, again, kissed Ami full on her lips. When she pulled away she was surprised to be pushed aside by a semi-panicking Ami. She blinked after her.

Ami ran through the house and out the back door, to the beach just a bit away from the house. Haruka and Michiru watched her in surprise as she bolted through the living room. They shared a look. Just when Haruka moved to stand Makoto ran after the blue haired woman. Haruka nodded and leaned back on the couch, sliding her arm around Michiru. "Too confusing." Haruka finally muttered and changed the channel.

Makoto knew two things. How to fight, and when to not let something go. This was one of those things you didn't let go of. She stopped just short of the woman, who stood with her feet in the water of the ocean. She looked around in discomfort. She liked Ami and she knew better than to let this go. But she knew that apparently she'd done something wrong as well.

"Why did you kiss me?" Ami finally asked, hearing Makoto's uneasy shifting in the sand.

"Like you."

"You don't go around kissing people!" Ami finally said, turning around. She blinked as she looked upon the saddened face of Makoto.

"I know."

"And besides, what you feel for me—it's just because I help you. Nothing more. Don't get your feelings mixed up enough for you to kiss someone—to kiss me!" Ami exclaimed, something similar to disappointment in her voice.

"Not mixed up! I'm sure!"

"You can't be sure, Makoto. You don't know me. You don't—"

"I know love! Can get to know you, better know you." Makoto cut off, swallowing thickly. Ami sighed and walked out of the shore, to Makoto. Makoto straightened up when she saw Ami's motions. "Like you enough to kiss you." Makoto softly said. Ami didn't say anything, just stared up at her. Slowly she reached up and, with the tip of her finger, traced down Makoto's face. Makoto stood still, hoping that this meant something good.

"You haven't said anything about your past. You just learned how to talk. I just helped you learn how to talk." Ami finally sighed out, lightly tapping Makoto's lips. "You feel gratitude, not love." Ami pulled her hand back and started walking away from her. Makoto stood still for a moment before turning and following after Ami. With a burst of speed she wrapped Ami in her arms from behind.

"Not love. Possible for love." Makoto said into her ear.

"Makoto—"

"Not fair. To believe that what I feel isn't real." Makoto whimpered out, squeezing Ami to her.

"I don't think what you feel isn't real. I just think your getting your feeling mixed up. Makoto let me go. I promise I won't run away, or go home right this minute." Makoto for a moment longer held her tight, then let her go with a last squeeze. Ami turned and looked up at the shadowed Makoto, easily seeing the hurt in her eyes. "Okay. I'll give," Ami hesitated a minute as she thought an appropriate word, "This a chance. An honest chance." Ami said, smiling just a little as she saw Makoto's sudden wide grin and bright eyes. "But," Ami continued, "The only way for that to work, is for me to go home, so you can think about everything on your own and have time for yourself." Makoto didn't look happy about that part but she nodded her head anyway. Ami smiled and gently patted her cheek. "Thank you."

"May I?" Makoto asked as she grabbed Ami's hand and drew her just a little bit closer. Ami sighed as she looked up at her, smiling just a bit as she gave a nervous little laugh. With another giggle she nodded. Makoto simply beamed in pride before tipping her head down and giving her another kiss, one that didn't surprise either of them this time.

"Is this what you where talking about, Michi?" Haruka asked as she and Michiru watched the two outside.

"Yes. Call them and then lets get to bed." Michiru said as she yawned.

With a little reluctance the two answered Haruka's call for them to go to bed. Makoto was both happy and worried for morning. Tomorrow they would go on their first date, Ami and her had decided, on the way to their rooms. But tomorrow also brought the end of Ami's stay at the large house.

The morning brought a bit of turmoil in the otherwise calm house. Makoto was still reluctant to let Ami leave, but knew that she wouldn't be holding her promise to Ami if she didn't. Haruka patted her sister's shoulder as she passed her, Ami's small amount of things already packed in the trunk of her car. "Don't worry, I'll be extra careful driving, okay?" Makoto nodded and slowly moved over to Ami.

"We're still on. For tonight." Makoto asked quietly, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"Yeah, we are. Don't worry, Makoto." Ami said, smiling as she reached up to gently pat Makoto's cheek. "It'll all be fine. See you tonight." Ami leaned up and gave Makoto's cheek a quick kiss before falling into Haruka's waiting car.

On the drive to Ami's small apartment Haruka glanced over to Ami. "Don't hurt her."

"Huh?"

"Mako. Don't hurt her. She's been through enough. And she really trusts you."

"I like her, Haruka. Don't worry, I won't hurt her if I can help it." Haruka gave a stiff nod. Not the answer she'd have wished, but the only sure answer anyone could give—even the soft hearted Ami.

"Good. Come on, lets get these into your apartment." Haruka said as she helped Ami carry her bags to the apartment.

Makoto sighed as she watched the car drive off. Michiru smiled up at her and lightly leaned against her. "You really like my cousin don't you?"

"Yes."

"Makoto, please don't hurt her. In anyway."

"I won't." Makoto said a surety that made Michiru almost wonder if Makoto knew exactly what she meant when she said that. "Even if she doesn't want me, I won't hurt her." Makoto said, smiling as she gently patted Michiru's shoulder.

"Good." Michiru said, surprised at the brunette's wisdom.

When Haruka returned the house was filled with the sounds of a racing video game, that she constantly beat Makoto at. "Makoto, can I steal my Ruka for a bit?" Makoto nodded with a huff as again the screen showed that she lost. "Thanks Makoto." Makoto flashed her a smile before going onto a one person game.

"What is it Michi?" Haruka asked as she saw her lover's serious expression.

"I made an appointment with my OBGYN, to see if my body is able and ready to have a child."

"Really?"

"Hmm. Now we just have to see if I'm able to have a baby, and then see who could be the daddy."

"I'd say me, but—" Haruka said a bit heatedly.

"You know what I mean." Michiru said, lightly smacking Haruka's shoulder as she saw her lovers' somewhat jealous expression.

"Do you want someone we know?"

"Well, I was thinking someone we don't, that way we can see if we can have a baby that looks like you." Michiru said softly, reaching up to lock her hands behind Haruka's neck.

"You have this all figured out, don't you?" Haruka asked as she let out a slight laugh, leaning down to tap her nose against Michiru's.

"A little bit, yeah." Michiru laughed as well before leaning up and capturing her lover's lips.

"Umm sorry to interrupt." Makoto said shyly, her back to the kissing couple.

"What is it, Mako?" Haruka asked as she smiled at the back of her sister.

"My date. Clothes to wear."

"Oh, right. Sorry Michi, have to help her with her very first date. Come on, lets get you all nice and cute." Haruka laughed as she slung her arm around Makoto's shoulders.

"Thanks." Makoto said, smiling up at her.

It took only about ten minutes to figure out the clothes' Makoto would wear to the slightly upper-class restaurant. A nice pair of black slacks and a gray checkered dress shirt that she would leave outside of her pants to make it look more casual. When 6:30 rolled around, the time Ami and Makoto had agreed on for their date, Makoto was fully dressed and nervous—her long hair tied in a low ponytail that was otherwise loose over her back. "I look fine?"

"You look, not handsome, but not quiet pretty either. You look like you." Michiru said as she patted Makoto's cheek.

"That's good?" Makoto asked in a nervous voice.

"Very. You'll be all right. Don't worry." Makoto rolled her eyes just a bit. She was really getting sick of people saying those two words. They didn't help at all anyway. "Ami's picking you up in the car Haruka let her borrow for the night, right?" Makoto nodded. "Well then I think she's here." Michiru said with a slight giggle. Makoto felt her heart throb, she got to see Ami again!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Haruka sighed as she watched her little sister meet Ami out by the car, a blush stained Makoto's cheeks when she saw Ami in a small blue dress. She chuckled and waved a bit as the car pulled away from the house. Arms slid around her shoulders'. "You okay?"

"A bit worried. But otherwise all right." Haruka replied as she grabbed Michiru's hands and gently kiss her palms. "You?"

"About the same. But standing out here waiting for them to get back won't do anybody any good." Michiru said and spun Haruka around to gently pull her into the house. "Come on, come on. I'll let you have the last piece of cake if it'll make you feel better." Michiru teased gently as she closed the door behind Haruka.

"How about we share it instead."

"Okay, we'll share." Michiru said, gently leaning up to kiss Haruka's lips gently.

"I think," Haruka said as she wrapped her arms around Michiru's hips, "I just thought of something better than cake."

"Oh? Haruka!" Michiru squealed, Haruka lifted her easily into her arms.

"Yes. You." Haruka said as she carried her to their bedroom.

"Really?"

"Yes. Very much yes." Haruka growled out as she threw Michiru onto their bed and crawled over her. Not ten minutes later the doorbell rang. "Ignore it." Haruka murmured. When the doorbell rang a second time Michiru sighed and lightly pushed at Haruka's shoulders. Haruka whine and grumbled, but slid away from Michiru's prone body.

"Makoto probably just forgot something." Michiru said as she saw Haruka getting up as well.

"Just in case." Instead of replying Michiru simply shook her head and tied her robe.

"Who is it?" Michiru called through the door.

"Hey Michiru, it's me—Minako." Came through the door. Michiru quickly opened the door.

"Minako, what are you doing here?" Michiru asked, ushering the blonde inside the house. "Haruka start the tea kettle please. What happened, Minako?" Michiru questioned as she saw both dried tears on Minako's cheeks and a quickly stuffed duffle bag strapped across her chest.

"Thank you, Michiru, Haruka. I had a fight with Setsuna and kind of, left. You two are the closest to our, uh her house. Would it be all right if I stayed here for a night or two?"

"Of course you can. Right, Ruka?"

"Yeah. Give me your bag, I'll put it in the guest room." She said and took Minako's duffle bag.

"Thank you."

"Oh it's no problem. But what happened?" Michiru asked, reaching to gently take Minakos' cold hand in hers'.

"Setsuna." Minako started, then stopped with a sigh. Haruka set down three cups of tea, then sat next to Michiru. "She's so secretive. I worry sometimes' that she keeps a lot from me, because she doesn't trust me. I checked the mail today. When I asked Sets if she knew the address on an envelope. She said no but she took it and practically ran." Minako had a few tears welling in her eyes. "She came out a little bit later I asked her who the letter was from. She denied anything about it. T-then she said I should forget any existence of it. And then everything followed and rolled down hill from there." Minako finished in a spluttering cry. She fell into Michiru's arms, sobbing loudly into her chest.

"Shh, everything will be all right. Hush now." Michiru whispered to her. Haruka awkwardly pat her back.

"You look, um beautiful." Makoto said softly, as the car quietly drove down the highway. Ami blushed and gave Makoto a quick smile.

"You look nice as well."

"Thank you. Ami, is it okay, that I'm nervous?" Makoto asked hesitantly, lightly blushing as she peeked over to Ami. Ami smiled and reached over to take Makoto's hand.

"Yes it's okay."

"Good." When they reached the restaurant a few minutes later the awkward haze that had first settled over them had lifted and both felt at ease. "Here." Makoto said, running around the car to help Ami out of the car.

"Thank you." Ami said in mild surprise. Makoto smiled and nodded, offering her arm to Ami. "A reservation under Mizuno."

"Yes. Please follow me." The boy said, showing them to a corner table, a candle flickered in the middle of it. "Your waiter will be right here." He said after they took their seats in the cozy booth.

"Do you come here often?" Makoto asked. She looked around in awe of the upper-class restaurant.

"Actually this is my first time here. I usually just order take out, or make a quick microwave meal." Ami admitted with a blush.

"Why?"

"I'm not a very good cook. A little better than Haruka, but not by much." Makoto blinked in surprise.

"Hi, I'll be your waiter Ikuno. Can I get you drinks, perhaps an appetizer?" The curious look on Makoto's face faded to one of slight irritation.

"Water."

"Water as well. And give us a few minutes." Ami said. Makoto watched him scurry off with recognition in her eyes. "Makoto, do you know him?" Makoto blinked her green gaze to Ami, mouth slightly ajar. For a moment she stayed like that before she closed her mouth and eyes, shook her head, then opened her eyes to again look at Ami.

"No." Ami closed her engraved leather menu, folded her hands and rested her chin atop of the interlaced digits. Makoto shrunk back a bit as she looked into intense blue eyes.

"Makoto. If you want a relationship with me you must be honest. Don't lie to me." Ami says, voice strong but quiet.

"Not a lie!" Makoto said quickly, reaching across the table to grab Ami's wrists. "Looked familiar. But not him."

"Okay." At Ami's soft smile Makoto pulls her hands away and returns it with one of her own.

When finally meal and dessert where finished the two left. "There is a park nearby. Do you want to take a walk?" Makoto asked. Ami smiled up at her and nodded. Again Makoto offered her arm to Ami. The park was silent, except for the natural sounds of night. The two talked sparingly, neither wanting to destroy the quiet of the night. When Ami shivered Makoto shyly wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Ami leaned into her lightly, smiling up at her. "Do you want to sit down for a moment?" Makoto gestured to a bench over looking the parks small, man-made lake. For minutes' they sat in silence.

"Makoto." Ami finally said, keeping her voice quiet and her tone soft.

"Yes?"

"For this to work," Ami began slowly, "You will have to tell me your past, your whole past." Ami looked up into wide green eyes. "No lies. Nothing to make it prettier. The truth." Makoto looked away from Ami. "Not right now. Later, maybe." Ami amended quickly. It took a calloused hand gently tapping Ami's check towards Makoto for Ami to look back up at her.

"Okay." Makoto said and nodded, grinning down at her.

"Thank you." Makoto gave a broad smile and swooped down, lightly kissing Ami. "As amazing as that is," Ami breathed out in surprise, "I think I should probably get you home." Makoto stared down at her with an indescribable look before sighing and standing, helping Ami up after her. When they got back to Makoto's home, both where surprised to see a cherry red sports car in the driveway. "I guess I'll see if Minako's here." Ami said, following Makoto inside. Haruka and Michiru sat at the dining table, seemingly in a serious discussion. "Hey guys, what happened?" When the two told Ami and Makoto of what happened Ami could only say that it'd be best if they thought back on it in the morning. Haruka and Michiru agreed and bid them goodnight as they moved to the their room. "Guess that means I should get home." When Makoto stepped in front of her, shaking her head, she sighed.

"Too late, your tired. Stay here tonight. Just tonight." Makoto said hurriedly. Ami slowly nodded.

"Your right, it's too late for me to drive home safely. I'll just grab a blanket for the couch." Ami yawned as Makoto again shook her head.

"Take my bed. It'll be okay. Promise." Makoto said, gently tugging Ami to her room.

"Well, okay. Goodnight Makoto."

"Mako. Call me Mako."

"Goodnight Mako." Makoto smiled widely at the nickname rolling from Ami's lips.

"Night Ami." Makoto turned to leave to the couch.

"Mako," When Makoto turned back to Ami she was surprised to feel Ami's lips against hers', "I had a really nice time tonight, with you. And I can't wait for our next date." Ami finished, blush staining her cheeks as she closed the door to Makoto's room behind her. Makoto stared for a minute before a broad, goofy grin split her lips and she practically skipped to grab a blanket and back to the couch. Ami was the last thing she thought of as she fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The two weeks that Minako insisted on staying at the Tenoh residence tested everybody's patience. Her rapid-fire talks could go on for hours, starting with her smiling and laughing and end with her storming away crying for no reason. Her moods changed frantically, from second to second it seemed. Makoto seemed to be the only one who didn't usually get caught up in Minako's self-pitying fazes' though, due to her usually having a date with Ami when those started. During the time Minako was there most of the household tried, suspiciously, to stay out of the house at all costs, even when it was to go randomly walking into malls to get away from her. But finally, much to Michiru's and Haruka's pleasure, the day for the OBGYN appointment came and they where ready to get to office, only to have Setsuna and Hotaru standing outside their door, looking sheepish at having interrupted their getaway from the currently moping Minako.

"Good afternoon, Setsuna, Hotaru." Michiru said, pointedly playing with her purse.

"Good afternoon. Sorry to interrupt your plans for the day, but Ami said that Minako was here. May I speak to her?"

"If you can, go right ahead. Hotaru, why don't you come with us sense those two have to talk and Makoto or Ami's not here." Haruka said, grabbing Hotaru's hand and leading her out to the car.

"We'll be back around four from my doctor."

"Okay. Good luck?" Setsuana offered, already on her way to the guest room Minako currently occupied.

"Thanks. Same to you." Michiru called back, closing and locking the door after her. When she got into the car Hotaru was buckled in the backseat and Haruka was just turning the car on. "Go, before something else happens." Michiru practically hissed, hurriedly putting on her seat belt.

"Auntie Michiru, where are we going?" Hotaru asked, swinging her legs in the backseat.

"To my doctor. You might be getting a little cousin if we're lucky." Michiru said, turning briefly to smile at the little girl in the backseat.

"Oh. If I'm good, can I have ice-cream?"

"Sure, I think we'll need some ice-cream after the while we've had, huh Michi?" Haruka said, chuckling to herself as she glanced to Michiru.

"Oh yes, ice-cream sounds delicious."

--

"Thank you, Ami. Minako's emotional and—annoying." Makoto said, sighing as silence blessed her abused ears. Ami giggled just a bit and curled on the couch next to where Makoto lounged back on it.

"She can be a bit much, but I've never heard her to be outright annoying." Makoto turned her eyes to Ami, a sad look in them.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Besides', with her there effectively annoying you I've gotten to see you even more than I'd expected." Ami said, smiling as she lightly pressed her lips to Makoto's. "And that's definitely a good thing."

"Yeah." Makoto said and followed Ami back, kissing her harder. The result was Ami bending to her back on the couch and Makoto hovering over her, barely fitting on the rather small couch. The kiss and small touches quickly turned rather heated, and caused Ami to pull away from Makoto again.

"Mako." She said sternly, panting even as she looked up into Makoto's glazed, half-lidded eyes.

"Worth a try." Makoto offered with a small smile and laugh.

"Mako." Ami repeated, rolling her eyes in amusement as she chuckled and lightly pushed Makoto up. "You know what I said." Makoto nodded and sighed, sitting on her knees of Ami.

"Not until you know everything. I know, I know." Makoto repeated, rolling from her knees to her feet and with a quick tap of Ami's feet to get them out of the way she fell back into a sitting position. Ami sat up as well and lightly traced Makoto's strong features, leaving a kiss on the girls' cheek.

"Did you find out where Michiru and Haruka where going today?"

"To Michiru's doctor."

"Oh right. She said something about wanting a child when we where swimming a while ago. Oh, I hope everything goes all right." Makoto turned to Ami, confusion clearly across her face.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, her and Haruka want one."

"Father? Haru not a boy." Makoto asked.

"How do I explain this? They get a male donor," Makoto nodded for Ami to continue when she paused, "They have him give sperm-from him into a cup, to a doctor, then the doctor will make sure it's responsive. Then the doctor will insert the sperm, if it passes the tests, into Michiru. And then if they're lucky, they will get a baby." Makoto seemed to swallow the information well as she slowly nodded.

"Oh. Okay." Makoto nodded, her face just a bit pale.

"A bit too much information for you?"

"Yeah." Makoto nodded quickly, looking around in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, the only reason I know about it is because all doctors, doesn't matter what you do, have to take a course on it. I was tempted to actually skip a class or two." Makoto raised a brow. From what Ami had said of herself and what other's had added she'd put together the picture. And skipping a class, definitely not part of the picture. "I never said I did, just that I was tempted." Makoto laughed and nodded, playfully throwing an arm around Ami's shoulders'. "Anyway. What do you want to do for today?" Makoto shrugged, eyes watching Ami as she rattled off things to do, literally counting them off on her fingers. Makoto grabbed her hands and lightly kissed Ami's palms.

"How about, we stay here. And relax."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Being with you? Always." Makoto said and smiled, again kissing Ami's soft hands.

--

"Minako? Uh, it's me, Setsuna. Can you open the door please?" Setsuna asked from outside the wooden door. She smiled just a bit at hearing the surprised yelp from within, then her lover falling from where she probably laid on her bed. She heard a muffled curse then the door slowly clicking unlocked. With a steady hand she opened the door, to close it right away as a small stuffed animal flew towards her. "Minako!"

"I didn't say you could come in here!" Minako yelled, her face contorted in anger and surprise.

"May I please come in?" there was a long pause before a soft 'yeah' came through. With more trepidation Setsuna opened the door, slowly closing it behind her. "May I sit down?" She asked, eyeing the small bear in the blondes' hands. Minako nodded. "Minako. Why did you leave?"

"Because you said I should."

"I was angry, you got me flustered." Minako scoffed just a bit and squeezed the brown bear.

"Only you would use politically correct words to describe yourself when your trying to get back your girlfriend."

"I hadn't realized I lost her." Setsuna winced and quickly realized that was the wrong thing to say as Minako stood up with a pained expression.

"You didn't realize I was gone! Is that what your saying Setsuna? I don't even rank up with the things you would notice was gone!" When Minako moved to storm out of the bedroom Setsuna lightly grabbed her arm.

"That's not what I meant."

"It's never what you mean Setsuna. But it's always what you say." Minako cried, tears leaking from her eyes as the strength she'd had a few minutes before faded and she sunk back onto the bed next to Setsuna.

"I hadn't realized you'd broken up with me. I thought you'd need a day or two to calm down. But when I looked for you in your normal places that you go to when you need some time alone, you weren't there. It scared me. I tried everywhere I'd think you'd go, including visiting Usagi's and Rei's more than a few times', I'm sure they're sick of me right about now. Only when I saw Ami and she said you where staying here did I come here." Minako stared up at the slightly taller woman as she spoke, wine red eyes gazing down into hers'. Setsuna ran a hand lightly through the blondes' hair before moving it to rest on her cheek. "Hotaru misses you too, she said I wasn't as much fun without you there. She hasn't spoken to me sense Thursday, unless she's had to. She thinks it's all my fault, and it is, really. The letter you saw, I get one every month. It's from Hotaru's father. He has a thing with making my life Hell, and sense he learned about my relationship with you he's been sending me that letter. To shorten it, it says pay me this amount of money, and I won't tell the legal system your corrupting your daughter. I didn't want to get you involved, Minako, you're too sweet to know about that kind of stuff."

"I'm not naive, Setsuna. All you would have had to say is that it's not my business." Setsuna chuckled a little.

"I did say that, Minako. You said in return that I must be having an affair." Minako blushed in shame and wrung the teddy bear still in her hands.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Just, tell me how I can get you to come back home."

"Ask me." Setsuna smiled and kneeled in front of Minako. She made sure that Minako's blue eyes' where on her before talking.

"Would you like to come home with me, Minako? I know I have a daughter, but I promise she loves' you, almost as much as her mother does." Minako smiled and nodded, pulling a hand away from Setsuna's warm ones' to wipe at her eyes. "That's good. But a part of you coming home means no more tears. I can't stand it when beautiful woman cry." Setsuna says, pushing up from the ground just a bit to lightly kiss Minako. The front door opening and closing made them jump apart like guilty teenagers', they laughed at their silliness. "I love you, Minako."

"I love you too Setsuna."

"Come on, let's go say goodbye to Haruka and Michiru." Setsuna said and helped Minako pack her things and lead her out to the living room. Both Haruka and Michiru where smiling widely, laughing and seeming close to jumping off the wall. Hotaru was still licking at her sticky fingers', chocolate ice-cream smeared around her lips and splotched across her shirt. Hotaru smiled over to Minako and quickly ran over.

"Minako!" She cried and laughed when Minako bent and picked her up. She planted a big kiss to Minako's cheek, leaving a chocolate smear where her lips hand been. "I missed you Minako. Mama wasn't any fun when you where away. Don't go away for so long again."

"Hi Hotaru. Don't worry, I won't be going away ever again. And I missed you too." Minako said, tears brimming in her eyes. "Looks like you talked your Aunt and Uncle into getting you ice-cream. Well, I guess we'll just have to have pie then, to celebrate my return huh?" Minako laughed as Hotaru cheered, waving her arms about as she obviously approved.

"Minako, it's really not healthy for her to have too many sweets. Especially all in one day."

"Oh, relax. It's just some pie and ice-cream. We promise to eat our vegetables for dinner." Minako said, winking over Hotaru's still cheering form to the other three adults.

"Anyway," Setsuna said, turning back to the beaming couple that had just returned home, "What did your doctor say?"

"We just have to pick a donor." Michiru almost squealed, throwing her arms around Haruka, who seemed to be the closest person to her.

"That's great you two! Have you picked somebody yet?"

"No, not yet. We're going to do it anonymous so that there won't be any complications. Besides', all our guys friends don't look anything like Ruka, and I want the baby to have her hair, and eyes, and complexion." Michiru said, turning her gaze from Setsuna to Haruka.

"That's sweet. Setsuna, I think we need to get her somewhere safe before she gets too bouncy for me to hold." Minako said, giving the obviously in love couple a smile to show that she wasn't trying to ruin their moment or cut them off. It was easy to see, though, that Hotaru was already getting too bouncy for Minako to hold and neither woman felt cut as they walked them to the door. "Thanks for letting me stay, you two. And thank Makoto for me as well." Minako said her farewells as Hotaru pulled her to her car.

"See you two sometime!" Michiru called and waved as the family faded from view, Minako's cherry red car being the last thing they saw. She turned to a beaming Haruka. With a laugh she threw her arms tightly around Haruka's neck. "We're going to have a baby!"

--

Thank you all for reviewing, and thanks for those who've read. The chapter wait might get a bit longer because I'm making this up as I go and I'm not sure where exactly this is going so, if you stay with me I'll give you a cookie! Seriously though, thank you all for reviewing, I've loved reading them and I've been trying to lengthen my chapter's like a few have asked so, drop one by if you feel something wrong/or not prounounced enough or something. Uh, okay I'm done.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Makoto gasped as she awoke, the nightmare fresh in her mind. True it had been a nightmare of the past, that's probably why it had been so bad. They wouldn't stop. No matter what she did, no matter what new development happened in her life. No matter how much she tried to change herself to fit in with this new world she had been tossed into, with no one asking if she wanted it or not. The nightmares' of the past just wouldn't go away.

Makoto looked at the ceiling with lifeless eyes, bringing a limp hand to her forehead she wiped off the sweat. This was the second time she'd tried to sleep this night, and the second time she'd had the same nightmare, just with Ami struggling under her pounding fists instead of the angry girl like what had actually happened.

Slowly she sat up, staring into her lap blankly. Into the hands that had been bloodied, beyond even the bloodiest battlefield. If she looked close enough, she knew it was just her mind playing tricks on her, but she thought she could still see the warm fluid spraying up because of her fists and see it easily flowing between her fingers' as her hands bathed in it. She shook her head and threw the blanket off of her, hoping that would cool her heated body.

With a sigh she stood and pulled off the nightshirt she'd managed to talk Ami into letting her keep here and grabbed the shirt from yesterday to wear. Glancing out the window she groaned, it was still pitch black outside, and the clock said it was only two in the morning. Too early to turn on the TV to try and dispel her thoughts, too late to go for a walk in the nearby park.

Switching on a lamplight she stood and searched through Ami's bookshelf, wincing as she tried to pull one out and got her fingers stuck between it and several other books. A small grunt and a stumble later she and the book where on the couch. She couldn't read fast, though she worked on it on her own a lot, but she figured she didn't have to right now, with no one around to watch her. For minutes she stared at the book, not comprehending the words that blurred in and out of her focus.

"Mako?" The sudden, quiet voice whispering in her ear and the hand on her shoulder made Makoto jump. Blinking she looked up into Ami's confused, tired features and winced. "Why are you up so late?"

"Sorry. Woke up."

"Did you have a nightmare or something?" Ami asked gently, sitting on the armrest of the couch as she looked down into Makoto's glazed eyes. For a moment Makoto just stared up at her. "Mako?" Ami's tiredness fell into worry as she saw Makoto's blank features. Makoto sighed and looked away, rubbing at her sore eyes.

"A nightmare. I'm okay."

"Really?" Ami asked in sarcasm. Makoto refused to answer and instead stood and put the book away. "Mako, if you need to talk, about anything," Ami stressed the word purposefully, "You can come to me." Makoto nodded, still facing the bookshelf. She could hear Ami sigh and slowly get up. "I guess I'll go back to bed, then. If you need me, just come on in."

Makoto stood in front of the bookshelf for a good fifteen minutes before a groan escaped her and she walked to Ami's room. The apartment that the doctor lived in was small but well decorated to make it feel spacious, even if she did have only one bathroom and the couch had to be a pull-out-bed so that if someone wanted to stay over they had someplace besides the couch to sleep on. Makoto was starting to think she and couches where destined to be good friends seeing as how she'd slept on them more than the bed she had at her new home.

Ami's door was open and Makoto leaned against the doorjamb. Ami laid in the small bed, her form a small lump under the dark blue blankets. Makoto scuffed her foot on the carpet lightly, thoughts thickening in her head as she debated just going back to her own room. She turned to go, a heavy sigh in her lungs. "Mako?" Makoto turned her attention back to Ami, who now sat up in the bed. Ami smiled at her, her features' barely visible in the faint light of the moon that slipped light in from the window. "Come here." Ami said and patted the bed lightly. With slow steps Makoto approached the bed, slowly crawling across it to lay her head on Ami's lap. "What's wrong?" She questioned as she ran her fingers' through Makoto's long brown hair.

"I can't remember much, from before the sir found me." Makoto whispered, Ami paused her stroking in mild confusion before it dawned on her what Makoto was telling her about. "I can remember Haru, sort of. We went racing one day, in the woods. She won and I told her I wanted to be just like her." At that Ami smiled a bit, Makoto chuckled and sniffed at the same time. "Then the plane accident happened. I remember pain and burning then passing out. I woke up and crawled my way to a building not that far—I could hear it from where I'd landed a bit away. The guard was going to throw me out, but the sir stopped him. The sir took me in and took care of me. He owned the ring." Makoto stopped there and shook her head just a little bit. Ami continued her soothing petting of Makoto's hair, patiently waiting for Makoto to continue. "And when I was better, he owned me too. Until I was eleven he trained me to be the best fight he had. He had me beat my fists into the walls, that toughened my knuckles and wrists, he said. So they wouldn't break so easily. Then he'd have a fighter train me for hours, with or without broken hands.

"When I turned eleven he threw me into the ring against a well-known fighter. The rules were first blood. I lost my first match, the fighter had brass knuckles and cut open my eyebrow." At that Ami lightly traced the faint, scar that still remained on her left eyebrow. "My punishment was no food, I had to win to earn food, and a beating that bruised my ribs, every night before my next fight. The next match I lost again, and again no food was given to me and another beating. The sir came down the night before my match and gave me a small hunk of bread and some water—I was given it regularly to try and keep me from dying. He said, the beating for tonight was off, and all I had to do to get the rest of the bread—and more, he said, was win my match. Then he stood up and moved to leave. 'If you don't win the next fight', he said, 'I'll have you killed'. Then he left." Ami shivered and felt her gut twist. Not only could she not imagine this happening to the strong brunette in her lap, but she couldn't even start to think that she'd been nothing more than a child when it had happened.

"I fought against a large muscular fighter that night. The rules where first out. The first to be knocked out. The only way I had won that, was by crawling up his back, because even with my wounds I was faster than him, and choking him. When it was announced that I won, the crowd that had been watching was in shock. No one, not even the sir, had suspected I'd win. That night I had a full meal, though I had to eat slowly or else it all came back up. And each night I had a meal, small maybe, but it was food. And I didn't get hit. I never lost a match after that. When I turned fifteen the sir brought his daughter to the ring. She was seventeen and as cold blooded as a snake. Her name was Yoku.

"I had just won a match and instead of just having a meal the sir let me eat with him and Yoku. The sir was called away early into the meal and Yoku had quickly moved to sit next to me. After that I don't remember much, it was like I was outside my own body—there but not actually seeing or hearing. She ended up helping the sir run the ring, she had a knack for making things, interesting." Makoto took a deep breath and swallowed. "When I say interesting, I mean she had animals added to the matches, and deadly weapons. And she added a new rule. First death. I was a dummy for the new rule, me and a teenage boy that looked scared and weak. But the sword in his hand couldn't be taken lightly and I did what I was told I had to do to win. I knocked the sword from him, and beat him until his skull collapsed into his brain. It took a minute for me to realize what I'd done, after the match was over. But Yoku, she came up to me. Said I had done exactly as she'd wanted, and that the rule would be used more often now. Then she kissed me. Her taste was bitter, sour from cruelty.

"Four months later the sir forced her to leave. He was so angry at her. He screamed and brandished the iron pole that, just like when we got beat with it, was glowing red from the fire. For four months Yoku had manipulated not just me, but the sir and the other fighters' as well. When he calmed down, when Yoku was gone, he turned to me and pointed the rod at me. 'If you ever see her again', he had said, 'If you ever see her here, again, kill her'. Then he threw the pole back into the fire that blazed not that far away and stormed off. I never saw Yoku again. But her rules', her first death rule, stuck.

"When I turned seventeen the police found the ring. The sir told me to run, that he'd find me later. He gave me a knife, a deadly pocketknife, and a small bag of food. Then I ran. That was four years ago. I don't know what happened to the ring." Makoto looked up into Ami's crying blue eyes. She said softly, almost shyly. "But I'm glad you and Haru found me first." Makoto and Ami stared at each other for silent minutes before Ami let out a small sob and brought a hand to her eyes. Makoto quickly sat up and pulled Ami to her shoulder, both confused and worried at Ami's sudden tears. "Don't cry. Whatever happened to make you cry, please stop."

"I don't like thinking of you hurt Mako!" Ami said as she caught herself and pulled herself back together. "I'm okay. Just the images. How did you get the scar across your stomach?"

"Another match. Two men with swords against me. One got lucky, after I'd disarmed the other and the other fighter had sliced through his stomach to get at my side. He then slashed at me and got my stomach. I used the swords I'd gotten from the other fighter and cut his head off. Then I passed out. When I came to the sir said I'd won and that I was being taken care of. It was my last match before the police came." Makoto said into Ami's hair, running her hands across Ami's small back. Ami clutched tightly at her, tears rolling silently down her cheeks as she smothered her face into Makoto's shoulder. Makoto glanced at the bedside clock and yawned. It was only two thirty-seven. She laid them on the bed and softly kissed Ami's forehead. "Go to sleep, we'll talk tomorrow." Makoto said just before she closed her eyes and drifted off. Ami stared at her in bemusement before shaking her head and letting both physical weariness and emotional exhaustion take over.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Makoto woke with a soft groan. Her throat hurt and her eyes were sore, from lack of fitful sleep she assumed. Ami was gone from her arms, leaving a cold empty place beside her. In the kitchen she could hear Ami talking to herself and the vague smell of eggs. When she opened her eyes she blinked up to the ceiling, reviewing the night in her head. She gave a croaky groan and slowly rolled to the side of the bed. She sat up and placed her hands at her temples, elbows on her knees. In her head she went over, detail by detail and word for word what she'd told Ami last night. With a blush she gave another croak of a groan and slowly stood. She couldn't figure out how she could say that, all of that, to Ami. Then again, in a way she could. Ami was the only other person she felt she could honestly, besides Haruka, trust with anything.

With measured steps, her head felt like she was under muddy water, she made her way to the kitchen. Ami was puttering around in the refrigerator; the microwave emitted a loud popping sound as whatever was in there jumped. Makoto raised a brow when Ami bolted to the white, now beeping, microwave. "Oh, I hope these aren't burnt." Makoto smiled just a bit and leaned against the doorjamb, watching Ami as she went about preparing a 'quick-and-easy' breakfast, cereal included. When Ami turned, tray in her hands she let out a surprised squeak when she saw the brunette casually watching her. "Mako! You surprised me, your up earlier than I thought you would be. I'm sorry if I woke you up, I didn't mean to. Here's your breakfast, but you can just sit at the table instead of in bed, like I had assumed it would be—but it's okay that it's not in bed, that means that I don't have to wake you up from your nice sleep and—I'm babbling." Ami laughed out the last of her sentence as Makoto took the tray from her, smile across her lips.

"Thank you." Makoto squeezed out from her sore throat. The tray held two eggs, both still in a steaming plastic container that was probably what Ami had in the microwave. The toast looked a little blackened around the edges and was covered in butter and cinnamon while the cereal was one of Makoto's favorites. The two glasses, one of milk one of orange juice, looked to be the neatest things on the tray, sadly. Makoto looked back up at Ami and leaned down just enough to give her a light kiss.

"Well, your welcome. Come on, lets go to the table, you can eat there." Ami said, tugging lightly at Makoto's arm to get her to the table.

The rest of the morning and most of the afternoon was in comfortable noise. The only disruption of the day came at about seven, when Haruka called. Makoto answered the phone with a weak 'hello'.

"Hey Mako, that's where you are! Well, I was calling to see where you ran off to. Anyway, uh, I think you should come home, we uh, seem to be having a few, issues. Bring Ami. See you at the house, Mako!" With that Haruka hung up, leaving Makoto staring at the phone with a confused look on her face.

"Mako, everything okay?" Ami asked when she saw Makoto's face, worry starting to seep into her once relaxed posture. Makoto sort of shook her head as she hung up, trying to think of what could cause Haruka to call and ask for both of them back home. "Mako?"

"We need to go back to Haru's. She called just now, said we needed to get back." Makoto practically whispered as her sore throat seized her.

"Well, okay. Did she say what was wrong?" Ami grabbed the keys on the counter and shuffled into a pair of shoes, locking the door on their way out.

"Issues'." Makoto replied, opening the door for Ami before going to her own.

"Issues?"

"Yeah, Issues."

The rest of the drive to Haruka's and Michiru's was in thoughtful silence. When they reached the house cars spilt from the driveway to the streets. The two shared a look before exiting the car and heading to the house. Inside they could hear voices', lots of voices'. And only a few they both recognized. When they entered the house stopped all activities. Ami stared in shock, at least twenty people where in the living room, all looking like high-end thugs. Makoto stared in shock too, but not at the thugs-in-suits, but at the man who held a knife to Haruka's face.

"Sir?" Makoto hissed out as the man turned to her, a smile across his thin, chapped lips.

"Ahh, Makoto, my best fighter!" The man said as he waved the knife around casually, prancing over to her in an expensive pair of shoes that gleamed evilly in the light. "I've been looking everywhere for you, and look where you end up. In a place like this!" He waves his hands around and spins before resting crazed eyes on the fighter. "I suppose it's not bad. You have had a taste for women, and you have two right here—three, excuse me, miss, I didn't see you." The sir said as he leered down at Ami. Ami glared up at him, but moved just slightly behind Makoto, her eyes drifted from his own dazed ones' to the knife he held. "Hmm, shy isn't she." He said with a laugh that made even the emotionless lackey's that followed him shiver and cringe and pull away from him slightly. Makoto continued to stare.

"What happened to you?" Makoto questioned as she looked him up and down. She remembered him being a bit blood-lust like, but never had she seen him as psychotic. As a mad man. As crazy.

"What happened? What happened she asks'!" The sir laughed out loud as he danced around the room, between the two chairs Haruka and Michiru where tied to and between his own guards. Then he stopped at the window, knife pointed to his temple, his left hand out in a jazz-hand position. Then, slowly, he turned his head to Makoto. Makoto continued to stand as stare as his lips formed a sinister smile that made his black eyes' twinkle with darkness. "She wants to know what happened? Then I'll tell her." He hissed to himself as his moves became erratic as dysfunctional, he looked similar to a dying bird, or so Makoto thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The sir jerked away from the window and threw himself onto the couch, lying down across the soft cushions in odd angles. "You see, the night I told you to run, the police actually hadn't found my ring. What happened was that you where supposed to be executed on the way, for your 'runaway'." As he said this he laugh and twisted his torso, his chest stretched tightly against his shirt. "But, Yoku didn't get a chance to, I trained you too well for you to be killed by her. So sense she wasn't able to kill you, I asked around, sent out a report for you. The only person to respond to that report, was my cousin Kavin. The police officer that you where so rude to. Though I suppose you turning him down for sex was just part of your, unusual behavior. But your probably asking, about how I became, _crazy_, right?" The sir laughed loudly and uproariously, as though someone had just whispered the funniest thing in the world to him. "That's a story for another time." The sir now rolled from the couch and twisted around to stare at Makoto, his steps where hazardous.

Makoto stared at him, her mouth just slightly open. Ami stared as well, but not at the sir, instead she looked up at Makoto. Haruka and Michiru both where wide-eyed and slack jawed. To say that most in the room where afraid and shocked would be an understatement. "Mako, Mako look at me." Ami said softly, tugging gently at Makoto's shirt. "Mako!" Ami urged. Makoto blinked her green eyes from the crazed sir to Ami. "Shh." Ami said as she saw Makoto's eyes fill with tears. "It's okay."

"No, actually it's not! She is mine. True I had planned on getting rid of her, she's not exactly my favorite fighter—always looking for ways to disobey, and you did break my daughters' heart when you didn't let her be your death. But I think I can get over that. What I need right now, actually is you to come back to the ring. See I have this, problem I need taken care of. I don't think you'll mind doing the job, you have killed already after all." The only person surprised, and only mildly at that, was Michiru. "So, come on Makoto. We have places to go, people to kill. Come on." The sir said as he twirled around them, laughing crazily as he headed for one of the many cars' outside. He stopped right before Makoto and Ami who continued to hold Makoto's full attention at the moment as she murmured to her.

"Oh, I forgot something." He turned and twirled the knife in his hand, this way and that way, back and forth. He swayed as he walked and his head looked like it was too heavy for him to carry as it was shifted from left to right. He stopped in front of Haruka and leaned down to face her eye to eye. "This is what you get for insulting me!" He screamed, spittle flying into her face. He waved the knife in front of her face, an enraged smile across his lips. "Although I could save you this if you agree to be a fighter, like Makoto over there." For a moment everybody just watched and stared, shocked at what was occurring before them.

"You'd have to kill me before that would ever happen!" Haruka snapped at him with her teeth, fighting against the binds that tide her to the chair. He jerked back and snarled as he swung the knife in a wide arc, it hit its mark with the accuracy Makoto remembered from when she was trained. The knife sliced across Haruka's cheek in a vertical angle, barely missing her eye as it sliced up across her forehead and almost at an inch from her hairline he pulled it back. Haruka hissed as blood ran into her eye.

"Haruka!" Michiru and Ami both yelled as they saw Haruka's blood run down her cheek and neck to be soaked into her shirt. Makoto felt her heart throb and jump into her throat.

"Haru." She whispered as she felt hot tears burn her eyes.

"Now then, Makoto are you coming?" The sir asked as he walked back towards them. "Makoto? Fighter, what are you doing!" The sir yelled as Makoto picked him up easily.

"You try to kill me. You harm my family. You hurt Haru. And tell me to kill again. I think, sir, it's time for you to leave." With those growled words Makoto threw him out of the house. His guards stared at her as she turned blazing green eyes' to them. "Well?" A few brave souls ran at her, easily she tossed them after their boss. The other's just skittered around her to pick up the pieces. She watched them leave in their cars before turning to Haruka and Michiru. Michiru was looking at Haruka in concern, Ami was untying her hands and feet from the chair. Haruka was looking up at Makoto, her right eye squeezed closed to try and keep out the blood, while her left eye looked at her in pride. "Haru?" Makoto asked quietly as she moved in front of Haruka, hurriedly untying her binds as well.

"Don't worry, Mako. You and Ami are all right, right?" Haruka said, trying in vain to keep blood out of her mouth by scraping her lips with her teeth. Makoto looked over to Ami and Michiru before nodding to Haruka.

"Yes."

"Good. Now, Ami can you see about getting me into the hospital. Normally I'd never go, however I think this is a, complicated situation." Haruka laughed out as she slung an arm around Makoto's shoulders, her other arm encircled Michiru's waist tightly.

"Yeah no problem." Ami said as she looked up at Makoto. Makoto smiled and winked, but her eyes where clouded. She knew that the sir would be back. If he found her here, he'd find her anywhere. There was only one way to finish the hell she'd, slowly, bred into, the hell her family had to gotten stuck into now because of her.

--

I know I delt with him kind of shortly, but don't worry he's not totally gone just yet.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

At almost midnight they let them into Haruka's room. Haruka sat on the bed, thoroughly unhappy about having to stay the night. Her face was stitched, or so they said, and was hidden under thick patch's of gauze, they left a small square for her teal eye to peer out from. "Please tell me you're here to get me out of here." Haruka whined out pleadingly, after she made sure the arm around Michiru's hips was tight and her kiss was eagerly returned.

"No, Ruka. You need to stay here for the night. Just to make sure your eye wasn't damaged." Michiru said in a choked whisper, her long fingers gently stroked across Haruka's face.

"It's best if you do, that way the doctor will be here if something happens and you'll have lots of medicines' to keep away that pain you where talking about not wanting on the way here." Ami teased gently as she hugged Haruka briefly around her shoulders'. "They said that Michiru could stay with you tonight, but that we should go and rest up until we come see you tomorrow. I'll go bring the car around, and you two please remember this is a hospital and that you," Ami gently stabbed a finger into Haruka's chest, "are injured." Ami exited the room to the other's quiet laughter.

"You get better, Haru. Michiru will take the best care of you. I'll see you tomorrow." Makoto said after a moment. She turned to leave before turning back to the two. "I'm sorry. That you got hurt, and that the sir got to you." Makoto choked out, small tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it. It didn't even get my eye. It'll make me look distinguished." Haruka joked, reaching out she pulled Makoto to her. Makoto sobbed into her shoulder as she squeezed her arms around Haruka's neck. "Don't worry about it, sister of mine. A little scar won't do me any harm." Haruka whispered as she kissed Makoto's forehead, rubbing her back gently. Haruka turned teal eyes to Michiru and gave a slightly relieved smile when she saw Michiru smile and nod. She was doing the right thing without even thinking about it. "Better now?" Haruka asked a moment later when Makoto just sniffled a little before she nodded and pulled back.

"Thanks. I think I should get going, Ami probably has the car." Makoto said, wiping her eyes as she quickly exited.

"Makoto!" Michiru called from behind, her hand just barely in the doorway. Makoto turned around, surprised to see Michiru. Michiru walked up to her, staring at her green eyes for a moment before she gave a sigh. "I didn't think you would be totally safe for my Ruka, when I first met you. You're a good kid and I know Haruka thinks the world of you, and now so does Ami. Well, you are Ami's world it seems like now, but that's not why I'm out here. Actually I was going to ask you to leave, my family, my house, my Ruka and Ami alone. But I don't even think I can." Makoto felt her heart jump in pain as tears again went down her cheeks. "Why? Because I realized," Michiru slid her arms around Makoto's shoulder's and hugged her, resting her chin on her shoulder, "You are a part of my family. And with family comes' the ups' and the down's. So far everything has been up, so it times' for the family downs', and this is what these are. The family downs'." Makoto gave a choked sob and nodded against Michiru's neck. Michiru held her for a moment longer before pulling away and wiping at Makoto's tears'. "Now, you'll have to tell us exactly what is going on, but that can wait for a while. Now, you two go to Ami's home and when you two come back in the morning we'll go deal with our house, okay?"

"Okay." Makoto breathed out, clearing her throat as the emotional numb from earlier wore off and not only her throat but her chest hurt as well.

"Good. See you tomorrow." Michiru said, planting a gentle kiss on Makoto's cheek before returning to Haruka. Makoto felt heavy as she slowly made it to Ami and the car. They sat in silence until they reached Ami's house.

"I don't want to know, exactly what happened. We'll have to sit down and talk about it, later. We'll do that when we all get together and feel well enough to." Ami said when they entered the apartment. Makoto numbly nodded and stripped as she made her way to Ami's bedroom, Ami followed stiffly after her. "Makoto, are you okay?" Ami questioned as she saw Makoto's far away eyes and expressionless features. Makoto looked at her before squinting and laying back on the bed, pants unbuttoned but still up around her hips while her shirt was on the floor. Ami slid next to her, gently turning her over to her stomach. She rubbed at Makoto's broad but stiff back, gently talking to her about nothingness as she rubbed out the knots. "Mako, did you fall asleep?" Ami questioned sometime later when a soft whistling sound was coming from Makoto. "Hmm, sleep tight, Mako." Ami said with a slight giggle as she rolled from Makoto's back and laid next to her. She lifted an arm and snuggled into Makoto's warm body, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What did you say to Makoto?" Haruka asked when Michiru returned.

"Just some stuff. If she wants to tell you about our conversation, she will." Michiru replied, tapping Haruka's nose lightly. Haruka winked and chuckled just a bit, pulling Michiru solidly into her lap.

"Okay. I just worry about you two is all." Michiru smiled and gave her a kiss. Haruka beamed, her reward—for what she didn't know, but whatever it was, she needed to do it again.

"How's your eye? Does your head hurt at all?"

"I'm fine. Just, can't wait to go home."

"Haruka." Michiru said sternly.

"Really, I just want to go home." Haruka replied, smothering her face into Michiru's chest.

"Okay. But until then, get some rest, okay?"

"Stay with me?" Haruka questioned, her arms tight around Michiru's waist as she asked.

"Of course. Now go to sleep." With a few more teases and taunts, and a small threat from Michiru about the couch, they fell asleep—one more worried about what the future held than the other.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Chapter 20

When Makoto woke she saw nothing, and only heard the diluted sound of a nearby heartbeat. When she blinked the black images' turned into blobs around her and she glanced at the digital clock on the side table. It read in blocky, green numbers 3:43 A.M. That alone caused Makoto to wince. She hadn't planned on taking such a long nap. She'd only thought to get some rest before heading out to find the sir. She smiled just a bit when she turned her gaze back to the doctor that had planted herself under the firm arm Makoto now held around her. For a moment Makoto just stared down at her, leaning up just a bit to get a better look at the blue haired woman. "Love you, Ami." Makoto whispered as she bent and lightly kissed her. With that she moved away from Ami and put new clothes' on, a pair of dark jeans and black long sleeved shirt. After a last glance to Ami Makoto turned and left, closing the door as quietly as she could while she held the pocketknife in her hand.

--

Haruka woke with a jerk, something had pulled her rapidly from a deep sleep. Haruka looked around, one hand going to clutch at her eye, it throbbed and felt almost disjointed. Michiru was asleep beside her in the small bed, not even a hint of waking up on her features. Haruka sat up slowly, being careful not to startle Michiru awake. She didn't know what woke her up, but whatever it was at least felt important.

She rubbed at her eyes, wincing as she hit the stitches just a bit, but when she opened them both again she could see fine, the pain rapidly fading to a dull ache. There was no clock, but the window showed pitch darkness, broken only by headlights and street lamps. With a groan she slid on one of the hospital issue robes', covering the jeans and shirt she'd put on, and wandered outside. She detoured to the vending machine, grabbing a small bag of chips and a candy bar. She munched as she leaned against the wall outside the hospital.

Haruka popped a chip into her mouth just as Makoto darted past on the other side of the street. "Mako?" Haruka questioned, while throwing the empty bag of chips away. Makoto's face was set in a stern scowl, her normally bright, clear green eyes now dark and hazy. "The sir." Haruka gasped as she watched Makoto round a building, Haruka peered after her intensely before she glanced up, to the room Michiru still slept in, then ran after Makoto. "Sorry Michi." Haruka murmured just as she rounded the building Makoto had disappeared behind.

It didn't take long for Haruka to catch up to her brunette sister, who steps where measured and full of intent, but not fast. "Where you think your going?" Haruka growled out as she slid in front of a surprised Makoto. Makoto didn't answer, but the look she gave to Haruka was enough for her to feel a chill up her spine and down her bones.

"You should be at the hospital, Haru." Makoto finally said, after the silence had stretched far enough.

"You should be with Ami, at her place." Haruka fired back, staring into foreign green eyes.

"I have something to do, get out of my way Haru, and go back." Makoto growled, shoving past the blonde and heading to the sir's.

"If you go," Haruka said as she kept pace with Makoto's quick steps, "Then I go." The silence that followed was tense and kept both of them on their toes. Eventually they came to a short building, no windows', from what Haruka could tell, and the only entranced was a large steel door that even looked heavy. "This it?" Her question was answered with a grunt and Makoto lifting the door to shove it inside. Haruka blinked in surprise as she saw Makoto slide through the small gap that moving it had made. "Into the devils' lair we go." She murmured as she followed the fighter inside.

The inside made her wince, there was no light and Haruka didn't think she should touch the walls. But that wasn't her concern, it was the fact she couldn't see Makoto and that the sounds of screams and the smell of blood and burning flesh surrounded her. Haruka felt her heart throb, maybe she shouldn't have come. A hand grabbed hers' and tugged her forward. "Stay close." Makoto growled out to her. Haruka felt a determination fill her. No, she had to come. This was why she had to come. To keep her sister from being that other person, the one she'd found on the street.

"Don't worry." Haruka replied softly, wincing as a piercing scream riveted off the walls before it was covered up by the sounds of cheering. A whip cracked nearby, followed by a grunt and the sound of chains straining. "I'll be close." She finished as she shivered, sliding off the white robe, easily seeing it in the darkness, and threw it in a corner as they rounded a small bend.

"Stay here." Makoto hissed out a moment later as a door from behind them opened and, briefly, light flooded the corridor, causing the one to open it to yell out. Makoto flipped her knife open and lunged at the bald man, giving a grunt as she pulled the blade smoothly across his neck, then bolted from behind him as he fell back, clutching at his throat before he died. Makoto cast a last look to Haruka before she entered from where the man came from and left. "Here, you'll need this." Makoto growled as she handed her a hand-gun. Haruka felt her eyes widen, the heaviness surprised her for something that was actually rather small. "You pull this back, now the saftey's off. And you shoot." Makoto didn't wait to ask if she got it, just turned and continued into the still open door. "You continue that way, I'll look this way." Makoto called a moment later as she nodded to Haruka, then vanished from her view.

--

Haruka swallowed as she looked after her sister, then turned around, using both hands to steady the gun. At any noise she turned, wishing she could see more clearly, usually as a rat passed by. At the end of the hall was a door, and seeing no other way, Haruka slowly opened it, praying she would be able to pull the trigger if she needed to. Inside a set of cages' littered the room. All but one sat empty, and Haruka was surprised to find the starved looking boy in the farthest cage in the room. His shaggy hair, it looked unwashed and she winced as she saw chunks where stuck together with caged blood and dirt, covered his eyes. But he had no shirt and the shorts looked to small, hugging his small hips uncomfortably tight, the pants stopped at his knees'-they looked like they'd been ripped. "Hey." She whispered as she kneeled near the cage, weary of him even as she did so. If he was like Makoto had been, he'd probably attack at the first given opportunity.

When the boy looked at her Haruka felt her heart stop for a few seconds before resuming in a frantic tattoo. His face was drawn in and his eyes looked empty and dead. He stared at her, his ripped lips parted enough for her to see he was missing a few teeth. She smiled in an attempt to comfort him. Haruka jumped in shock when the boy shoved himself into the farthest corner of his cage, eyes wide as sudden panic shot through them.

"I'm not going to hurt you, don't worry. Here, you look hungry." Haruka reached into her pocket and pulled out the candy bar she'd forgotten about until now and ripped it open for him to see it. "You want it?" His eyes shifted rapidly between her and the candy bar, he snuck a hand out and grasped it quickly, sniffing at it in question before he nibbled at it. He straightened up just a bit before he took a large bit, he coughed it out as the wrapper got in his way. "You have to take the wrapper off, here." Haruka slowly took the candy away, took the whole wrapper off then handed it back to him. With a little more reserve he bit again, he gave a smile that made Haruka's heart ache for the boy. He couldn't have been more than ten, maybe. She looked at the lock on the cage and using a piece of loose metal she broke it, quickly undid the chain, then maneuvered the boy out. He was small and he head barely reached Haruka's chest.

"Do you know a way out of here?" She asked him, helping him up as his weak legs quivered under him. He shook his head, licking his fingers' after he chewed the last of the bar. "Well, then I guess we'll have to find one, or make one of our own, huh?" The boy just continued to stare up at her. "Do you have a name?"

"Mituki." He choked out, his voice soft and weak.

"Well Mituki, I'm Haruka. And we are getting out of here, after we find my sister." Haruka sighed out, seeing no other way than the way she'd come in from. But there was a small problem of the large man that now stood in the small doorway, his lips curled into a savage snarl and a sword in his hand.

--

Makoto sniffed and glared around as she hunched over, keeping the knife, and sword she'd acquired from another guard, up and ready. She could hear the arena was in progress and she stopped at a window overlooking the poor excuse of a ring. A young man was fighting a small woman, both where already bleeding and panting. From the looks on the faces' of the men watching, though, Makoto would bet that this was a death battle. She sneered as she left; unable to watch the two mutilate each other. And they weren't whom she was here for.

She kept to the shadows as she walked through the semi-lit hall. She knew if she kept going this way she'd run into the sir's office. Makoto hissed as a sudden flash of light streaked across her form before pulling back to the spot she'd been in a moment before, Makoto now ran down the corridor. She entered the first door she came to, sighing as she saw the light pass by without stopping. Hands caressed her arms and back. Makoto felt her eyes widen in shock. And in mild fear.

"You came back to me. I knew you would." The voice was a hiss that was so cold Makoto felt the temperature drop a few degree's. "Turn around for me, fighter of mine." Makoto turned around, eyes wide as she looked into Yoku's cold black eyes. She smiled, her deathly white skin was tight across her bones' and when she smiled it looked forced and uncomfortable. Makoto winced. "You are my fighter. Oh how I wished to see you again." Yoku's words where nothing more than hisses' of breathe formed into syllables. Her cold hands touched Makoto's face and neck, going over her features' like an adoring lover.

"Yoku."

"You do remember me, oh how sweet." Yoku said, pulling Makoto down forcibly to her own lips. For a moment Makoto was frozen, then she pulled away and shoved the woman back, scrubbing at her lips with the back of her hand. "You reject me?" Yoku's voice hinted that that was a bad idea. "You can't reject me." And possibly denial.

"I'm not tyring to hurt you. You should leave." Makoto said, wishing that for once Yoku would do as she was told. The compassion in her heart for her first lover was still there, even if she knew it wouldn't matter one way or the other. Yoku's eyes where cold fury, Makoto felt herself fight with leaving or forcing her to do as she was told. That line of thought was quickly terminated though as Yoku turned to her, a sword in her hands. "Yoku." Makoto sighed, bringing her sword up to block the attack. "I'm sorry." Makoto said as she used the knife to stab her in the stomach, than the sword to slice her throat. Yoku flew back to the bed with the force of her attacks. Makoto stared at her until her already white lips started tinting blue. She sighed and left.

She continued down the hall, feeling both guilty and even more determination to kill the source of her suffering. A group scream jerked her away from the shadows' she'd been keeping to. A fire had broken out in the middle of the stands, people where rushing away and out as fast as they could, the fighter's where already running back as well. "Shit!" She growled as she bolted to the sirs' room now, the people who'd been handling the light was gone by now and if the sound of the creaking building was any indication, they should all be gone soon if they don't get out now.

--

Haruka cursed as she heard the screams of hoards of people and the groan the building was emitting. The boy could hardly walk, and by the sounds of things they needed to run. The man that had been blocking there path earlier she'd shot down, having to shoot a few times as the foreign weapon in her hands felt so heavy to her and it had taken a few times to get to where he'd go down. Where he'd been dead. She glanced down at him and with a sigh bent, picked him into her arms, and started running for the exit. He held on as tightly as he could. Minutes' passed as they where shoved and pushed and hit, until finally they made it outside. There was no fire trucks from what Haruka could tell and the building was already mostly in flames'. Looking around, dread filled her heart. She couldn't see Makoto. She turned wide teal eyes' to the building people where still fleeing from.

Makoto hissed as her flesh burned when she opened the door to the sirs' room. He was quietly sipping a drink as he watching the fire in his fireplace. He turned his cold eyes to her and a smile split his face. "Ahh Makoto. So nice to see you again. Too bad we'll both die here soon enough, hmm. Though it does seem to solve my problems a bit." He said all this was that smile, his words fluctuating like he was singing to her. She felt her lips curl in disgust. He turned back to the fire. "Kill me however you like, just make it quick." He sipped at his drink one more time before he set it down and stood, straightening his suit as he turned to her.

"Tell me."

"What? My insanity? Oh, that comes' and goes. It depends on the days. Oh you mean why. I feel like it. It doesn't bother me one bit to murder someone. Oh and how is your blonde friend?" He questioned with a smirk as he stared at her. "Blind, I hope."

"Would you just die!" Makoto snarled as her sword swung, his intestines' dropped to the floor before he body fell next to them a moment later. Makoto panted as she dropped her swords, tilting her head back to look up to the burning, collapsing ceiling. "Oh Ami." She closed her eyes with a sigh.

The roof collapsed.

--

"NO!" Haruka's scream echoed in peoples' minds' as she fell to her knees'.

--

She stared down at the grave with pain and guilt. She could have done something. She knew it in her heart. She sighed and rested the red flowers on top of the grave, stuffing her hands in her pockets for a moment as she remembered the girl that now laid in the coffin. Her lover softly rested a comforting hand on her arm and she turned with a sad smile. "I love you. And I think, in her own way, she might have loved you too." She sighed and nodded, wrapping a tight arm around the small shoulders'.

"I love you too, Ami. Lets' get out of here." Makoto gave a last look to Yoku's grave before she looked down at Ami, then forward, to the her sister and her pregnant lover, and the boy Haruka had saved, then adopted from the building.

Her past. A last glance at Yoku's grave let Makoto know that it would always be there.

Her present. Ami's small comforting kiss was the only thing that kept the guilt that she'd killed the practically defenseless girl at bay.

Her future. The way Ami tugged her forward and she was added to the picture that waited for her by the car made her smile. She belonged her now, and she was happy to admit it.

--

Sorry it took so long to finish getting this final chapter up, I was trying to figure out how to put it into words. Anyway, thanks to those who've read it and stayed with me this far, hope you liked the ending, and uh. Thank You!


End file.
